For The Love of Music
by andsongbirdskeepsinging
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, looking to blend in, and not find any drama. Well, won't she get a suprise, when she meets the Cullens. Half Human/Half Vampire. Bad sum..please give a chance...it you want. :
1. Growling, Giggling, and Gasping, Oh My!

I DON'T own Twilight, even though that would be awesome, but I don't. So on with it!

Summary: Bella moves to the town of Forks, and isn't very preoccupied with being "cool", she just wants to come here to finish up high school and move on to college. Well, won't she get a surprise at Forks High! (All human!)

_**BPOV**_

Great, it's September 2. Meaning I start school. Yay.. Well here's the whole little back story to my big move…. My mom married some baseball hotshot, who becomes SUPER famous. So fame not being my thing, I decide to move to Forks to my dad, Chief Swan. The only good thing about Forks is no one will no who I am, so no special treatment just because of my stepfather. Call me crazy, but I just want to fit in. Not even that, maybe just be invincible, yah that's the word I'm looking for. But seeing as I'm such a klutz it should come difficult , come P.E. and well since Fork is so rainy and snowy, (nothing slippery is good!), just about everywhere else I walk, I should just about fall. Obviously I take after Charlie.

Well, as a WELCOME HOME present, Charlie bought me a truck, perfect for me, very old and sturdy, from a family friend. Jacob Black. I guess Billy Black his father and my father are BEST FRIENDS, so I met them, and let me just tell you. I am glad I met them. Here in Forks it's soooo dark I am glad I met Jacob, he's my own personal sun, and he never stops smiling. We've become best friends,(I came here about 2 months ago), and he's made it clear he wants to be more then friends, but I said no, and he has no issue with it. I'm just not in the mood for high school drama and boyfriends. Besides I'm just plain old Bella, so that shouldn't be too hard, compared to even an average person, I probably look like a very weird and klutsy tree. Brown hair, brown eyes, white as hell skin, not very beautiful, but I'm not complaining. At least I'm normal.

So, I pull up to the school, and get a lot, no a lot is an understatement, let's put it this way. Everyone I walk by, stares at me, (ha.. just perfect for the person who doesn't want to be noticed.) as I walk to the office to get my stuff.

_**Lunch Time **_

Du, du, du, dum……………

It's lunch time, the time I dread the most, somewhere to sit, somewhere to get noticed, never ends well. I have a frown on my face as I look up to decide where to sit. That is until I saw him. He was standing at the other end of the cafeteria staring at me as well, and I couldn't find it in me to stop. He had bronze hair, green eyes, tall, and muscular, not a lot like a muscle head, but like, well PERFECT. That's when I noticed that a very perfect blond came up to him, and pulled him away to a table. He looked up at me one more time and smiled, and of course along came the famous BELLA BLUSH. God, I hated that blush.

"Bella!"

Just then, Jacob called my name. He was sitting at a table with Angela, Jake, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and some other people I didn't really remember. I couldn't believe I could even remember them, well except Jake, but the others I only had like 2 classes with, but whatever.

"Hey Jake, hey guys." I said breathlessly.

"What's wrong with you", Jake asked

"Ummm….." Oh no, what was I gonna say, I was looking at a perfect version of a beautiful god on earth, absolutely not!

"She was looking at Edward!" Well, I guess Jessica would say it for me.

"Is that his name"? Whhooopps! I said that out loud..

"YES!" Jessica giggled. "He's Edward, and you see who he's sitting with? The short pixie girl is Alice, she's with Jasper, the big scary one is Emmet and he's with the perfect blonde one, Rosalie."

I gasped as I looked at the table she was talking about, they were ALL perfect, but Edward still stood out.

"So which one is Edward's girlfriend?" I said. I swore I heard Jacob growl.

"He doesn't have one!" said Jacob, very angry looking.

"Edward and Emmet are the captains of the football team, Alice is the head of the drama club, Rosalie is the head cheerleader, and Jasper is the head of the writing club." Said Angela

"Huh", that's all I could say. I didn't even want a boyfriend, and Edward was way toooo good for me, even someone without brains could figure that out, besides, being that good looking and having that rank in a high school probably means they are ALL stuck up and snobby. I didn't need any of that in my life! No senore!

"DING"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just then the bell rang, "Time for biology. See ya!" I called, wanting to get away to my next class before Jacob could look at me, he looked like a very pissed off werewolf. Even though those don't exist…..


	2. Chocolate Covered Angel

Okay, I don't own Twilight, even though maybe owning a little Edward couldn't hurt, but I'm not that lucky! Well, here goes nothing, but please review, it would be awesome if you did!

_**EPOV**_

Holy. Crap…

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was having a just about horrible day. Snobby girls who couldn't get over themselves, football practice (which isn't very fun while being tackled by a very large Emmet.), enough homework to last a life time, and sometimes Alice is just too much to handle. But that all faded away when I saw her. She was perfect, brown/milky hair down to her waist, the brownest eyes that anyone has ever seen, perfect height, perfect everything. Then I snapped out of it when I noticed I was just standing there staring at her like an idiot. Well, I wasn't the only one staring, she was staring back!

Then Rosalie had to ruin the moment by coming to drag me to the table. Stupid blonde. _**(No offense to all the blonds, but really, I think we all hate Rosalie by now!)**_

But before she could take me away, I threw a quick smile towards the chocolate covered angel, hhhhmmm maybe I shouldn't call her that, sounds like an Easter day treat. Anyways just as I did, she grew the most magnificent blush, oh I swear I would die right there!

When I got to the table, my worst enemy, Jacob Black called out to her…UUUGGGHHHH, probably her boyfriend, yah like I was so lucky to find an angel that perfect, who was single. Ha! Tough luck buddy!

"Hey, buddy what were you looking at?" Emmet asked

"Hm? Oh, nothing." I mumbled, if I told him the truth there would be never ending humiliation!

"That wasn't nothing, you were looking at Isabella Swan!" And of course Alice would kill it all….

"Oh, why do you know her?" I wanted to get the most info I could possibly get!

"No, I just know that she loves music, she's best friends with Jacob Black, and her dad's the chief!"

"Is she only best friends, they look like they're together."

"Yup, Jessica told me in drama. Why? HUH! Edward has a crush!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No--------" "RING"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Before I could answer the bell rang, great!

"Umm gotta get to Biology, see ya!"

I looked over at Bella one last time, but she was gone. Too bad, I wonder what class she had next, but it's not like I was lucky enough to have her in my next class, but she was gone sooo fast! She was as fast as a vampire! I giggled to my self, like she would ever be a vampire too……..

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I COULD USE SOME SUGGESTIONS ON HOW THEY MEET, BUT PLEASE INVOLVE MUSIC, I WANT THAT TO BE A CONNECTION THEY SHARE! SO PLEASE REVIEW! (BY THE WAY I'M NOT YELLLING, I JUST LIKE USING CAPS, IF I'M YELLING THERE'S AN EXCLAMATION POINT!) LIKE THERE, SEE, AND HERE!


	3. Not Like Most Girls

Okay, so sorry about the changes, but last minute stuff, and I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I know having to write that everyday can make someone depressed, but whatever. Here you go!

_**BPOV**_

"Hmmmhhmmmmmhhhmm, la, di, a, la, di, di, di,da……." I always hum to my self, it helps me not think of all the eratic stuff that's on my mind. Like how Edward is SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO georgous, or how I'm hungry because I forgot to eat the food I bought, or how the only empty seat in the classroom is next to Edward, or ------- wait WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hello, you must be Isabella?" asked the teacher

"Hm, just Bella." WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Okay then, welcome to my class, here's your seat and just follow along until you catch up, okay?"

"Yah, sure." Oh My GOD!!!! I could not believe I was sitting next to Edward. Inside I was screaming, but outside I was just smiling nonchalantly, oh yeah Bella, stay cool…..

As I got to my seat I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but this time I didn't really care, unless I fell, then I cared. But I just wanted to see what Edward Cullen was like. Half of me, wishing he was nice, so maybe we could be friends or more………. Or if he was mean, so I didn't have to think about him at all….hm, hard decision!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**EPOV**_

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha! She was in my class, she was in my class, suck it losers! And yes Mike Newton, I was talking to you! Why? Do you ask I am soooo happy? The only empty seat was next to me!! In my mind I was doing a victory dance, but on the out side, I had a cool smile on my face, looking straight ahead as if nothing PERFECT were happening. Oh yeah Edward, you're the man!

Then she got to the seat….Oh My GOD!!!!! She smelled **sssssssoooooo** good!!!! No! This could NOT be happening! For once I find a girl who I want to get to know and she smells so good I want to pounce her right there and take all her blood!! MMMM….. her blood is probably all red, well duh!, and warm and----- STOP it Edward, you are going to stop thinking like that, and you are going to get to know her, I mean it can't be that hard…………

Okay, she's in the seat, you have to say something! UM, hi, yah that would work!

"Hi!" Oh my god, I just sounded like a gay guy, gosh!!!!!!!!! I hope she doesn't think I'm a freak! **(NOT THAT I THINK GAY GUYS ARE FREAKS, BY THE WAY, SOME OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE GAY..)**

"Hi." Score! She said it back, well duh!!!!! Oh, her voice was like MAGIC!!!!

_**BPOV**_

Okay, he only said HI, he was just being polite…..

"Um, your name is Bella, right?" UUHHH, his voice was like music!!! OMG!!!! He knew my name, he knew my name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Um, yah it is, your Edward right?"

"Yes, I didn't know you knew me." oh oh!

"Uh, yah well, I didn't know you knew me, so I guess we're both a little surprised." I didn't want him to think I was some sort of stalker….

"Chill, I was just surprised, good surprised, I just haven't seen you around Forks, so I didn't think you saw me either!"

"Oh, well, um, yah I just moved here obviously and since I moved during the summer, I don't really have any friends besides Jacob Black, so nothing really interesting to do." Oh yah, make him think you're a loner…..

"Well, yah Jacob doesn't sound too fun."

Hey don't make fun of Jacob……

"Oh no, he is, it's just that he's more of a brother for me, so I don't know, I don't really have anyone to have like girl time with, you know?"

"Uh, well actually I wouldn't know, not a girl remember? But I was talking to my sister Alice and she seemed interested in you, maybe you could get together with her, I think you'd get along. Only if you'd like of course!"

"Um, sure I guess I could talk to her, but are you sure she'd like me? No offense, but she seems pretty high string, and well, I'm just plain and boring." Oh, yah make him think you're a loser, just perfect Bella, perfect…….

Now the teacher started talking so good, no more time for talking and making a fool of yourself…or so I thought Edward started to write on a small piece of paper. I never was one to write notes in class, but if it's Edward, what the hell?!

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, she likes you, I mean who wouldn't? Here's her email, you could talk to her later, she won't be doing anything later, I promise I'll make sure of it!

– Alice Cullen"

He'd make sure of it, EEEEPPP!!!

"Um thanks, but don't make me sound like a loser, or desperate okay?"

"No problem, no one could make you look like a loser…"

Yay, he didn't think I was a loser!!

"So….."

Oh, no Bella, that didn't sound so 7th grade at all!.

"So, are you into any sports?"

"Um, yah a few…I like football and soccer, but I'm not any good, with being clumsy and all, but I like to watch them too." Maybe he'd invite me to the game! Well, I doubt that I was already talking to him, I mean how luck could I get?

"Really? Most girls don't like football, but then again, your not like most girls."

Huh! What did that mean, oh no, he thought I was les!

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm gay or something!"

"Oh no! It's just that you seem special to me, good special. Worth getting to know."

Yay! He wants to get to know me!

"Oh, thanks, you seem pretty cool too." Play it cool…

"So do you wanna come to the game on Friday, I'm on the team, you don't have to come if you don't want to though. I wouldn't want Chief Swan to think I kidnapped you."

"Yah, sure I would love to come, let's see if your as good as people make you out to be!" Yes, it's time for flirting Bella, just a little……

"Hm, well I tend to score a lot!"

"Oh yah? Well You've never tried to score with me watching, so let's see how you do under my pressure, shall we?" Oh, yah that was good…..

"Well, you are a pretty girl, so it might be tough, BUT seeing as how I have good stamina on the field I wouldn't doubt a win comeing on!"

"So, you have good stamina while tackling other men?!"

"Oh, your good Isabella Swan, you are good.!"

"DING"!!!!!!!!

"Well see you later, and don't forget about Alice, okay?" Yah, remind him you want to talk to his sister, perfect..

"Okay, I'll see you later, Bella. Oh and the game is right after school on Friday."

"Okay, thanks see ya." And with that I left the room. Time for P.E. great!


	4. Romeo and Juliet

Okay I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I hope you read this anyways!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BPOV**_

"Okay, Bella, just do it. Your not gonna ask her out! Your just gonna e-mail her. Nothing big. Come on!"

"Bella, who are you talking to?" Uh oh! Charlie could hear me talking to myself, he probably thinks I'm crazy….

"Um, I'm on the phone with a friend, don't worry about it." Yah, good lie….

"Okay, well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Okay, might as well do it now, otherwise Edward will think I chickened out…

So with that I turned on my laptop and opened up a blank email.

Okay, so what should I write????

Hmmmm.. how about

Hey, Alice I know we've never met, but Edward……

no that's not good. Oohh, I got it!

"Hey Alice! I'm Bella, I've seen you around school, and I know Edward, so I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?! You seem really cool…….."

Click SEND. okay now what do I do?....

Oh, yah Bella you are so cool, who doesn't know what to do after you send an email!!!!!!!!

"BEEP" My computer brought me out of my train of thought, if you could call it that….

I clicked on the new email from , it said,

"Hi Bella, I've seen you around too, and Edward won't stop talking about you, so I would love to be friends, here's my number call me right after you read this! (526 – 9669)..

Oh my gosh, Edward couldn't stop talking about me!!!! Okay where's my phone…… okay, 5269669, I dialed the number, super nervous of what to say. Ring,

"Hi Bella!" Wow she was fast..

"Hi, Alice.."

"So, are you going to the game on Friday?"

"Yah, Edward invited me…are you going?"

"Yup! Hey are you into acting?"

"Um, a little, but I get really nervous on stage, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join drama club, it's really fun, and we could use someone like you to play Juliet in ROMEO AND JULIET!"

"Um, sure I love that play, when is it at?"

"Tomorrow after school!"

"Okay I think I'll stop by."

"Hey do you like Edward?" WOW that was out of no where!

"Ummm…"

"Well, he likes you, he won' say it, but I can see it in his eyes, whoops he heard me, I got to go see you tomorrow!"

"Bye." I said that into the dead line, wow she was fast, hhhhmmm… she said he liked me…. well he wouldn't say it, so maybe it was just his sister teasing him, after all isn't that what brothers and sisters do to each other? Well, either way, I doubt he likes me, plain Bella compared to God on Earth, I don't think so…..

And with that I fell into a dream filled sleep..what was the dream about? Well, the one, the only, Edward Cullen……………

_**EPOV**_

"I'm going to kill you, Alice!" I was furious, how could she tell Bella I liked her!!!!!!!

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You told Bella I liked her!!!!!!!!!!"

"No, I told Bella what I thought, so as far as that goes if you don't like what I said you shouldn't have been listening!"

"Yah, well that's kind of hard with having super hearing and all!"

"Well, maybe I'll just stick to emailing her!"

"I can still read your mind Alice!"

"Well, then if you don't like me being friends with Bella, the only thing stopping us is you! And if you want to go suck her blood right now, then be my guest, but unlike you I can control my self around her!"

"I can control my self too!"

"Then what's the issue?!"

"The issue is, is ….." Damn she had me!

"Exactly, the only issue here is that your stubborn, now if you don't mind I am going to practice my lines!"

"Whatever.."

"Hey, Edward wait. Listen I'm sorry, but you really do like her, and we all know that. I mean you haven't been this happy well, ever. I think, and this is just me talking, that you should get to know her."

"Yah Alice I want too, but I don't know how, I mean what do I do?" Girls were as confusing as Emmet. It's just impossible to know how to get to know them without seeming like a stalker, or is that just my view on it? Hmmm….

"Well, maybe you should come to drama club tomorrow, we don't have a Romeo yet, and you could play him, since Bella is going to play Juliet!"

"Um, I'll think about it, thanks Alice, I'll see you later.."

"Yuperdoodles!"

Wow I didn't know that much excitement could be in such a little person. When I left I swear I saw her jumping up and down!

Okay, well let's see… Romeo and Juliet, I think that could go well, okay, I made my decision! I was going to play Romeo, and I was going to get Bella, whether she liked it or not!

Wait, there's a kissing scene in Romeo and Juliet! Hm, well the plays not for 3 weeks, so by then I should be able to handle myself around Bella's incredible, magnificent, wonderful scent! I mean I had to…. right?

Okay, so what do you think, PLEASE REVIEW, it'll make writing easier, and knowing I actually have readers, will make me happy, But a thanks goes out to **There Are Voices In My Head** and **Cheeky Charlie **for reviewing!!! They both have written awesome stories, so check them out! Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. All Hyped Up

Okay, so I don't own Twilight, and the only thing I really own is well this story, so please review, and thanks to those who do!!!!!!

_**BPOV**_

"Hey Bella, over here!"

I looked over to see Alice calling me over to the Volvo.. along with what looked like a very unhappy family.

"Um, okay…" I mumbled to myself. Truth be told I think they were trying to scare me, but the only one that kind of did was Emmet, and even then he had a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Alice!"

"Hi Bella, I would like you to meet my family, here's Emmet --------"

"Hiya Bella! Now I see what's got Edward all hyped up!" He's hyped up!! And with that the famous blush came to my face……..

"Smack!" Rosalie smacked Emmet on the back of his head…

"Hi Emmet, we have P.E. together, right?" Yah, Bella good, just change the subject….

"Yah."

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, WOW I love your eyes, they're like pools of chocolate."

"Um, thanks. Hey, we have math together." WOW she was giving me a compliment, just WOW!!!!!!!

"Yah we do."

"Hi, I'm Jasper."

"Hi Jasper, I think we have English together don't we?"

"Uh, yah I sit next to you."

"Yah." And with that the blush came back….I thought I heard Emmet laughing…Then I could've swore I heard Rosalie whisper to Edward,

"WOW, your were right, she does smell good." Then I thought he growled, probably just my imagination…

"Hi, Edward!" I couldn't look into his eyes without fainting, so I just looked at his nose, his perfect, sculpted like nose.

"Hi, Bella…"

"DING!"

"Um gotta, gotta get to --- English, se ya…." I stuttered, wow what was this boy doing to me!

"Hey Bella, mind If I tag along, Alice's class is on the other side of the school." Jasper asked from behind me…..

"Sure, come on."

"So, how do you like Forks?"

"Um, well at first it sucked, I absolutely hate the cold and wet weather, it just means I can slip more then I already do."

"Yah, but now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said at first it sucked, so how do you like it now?"

"Oh, um well I think now, it got better because I met you and your family. I mean Alice can make anyone's day brighter can't she?" The truth was that I was happy because I met Edward, but I wasn't about to tell him that…..

"Ha ha, yah, she can, that's why I love her!"

"Hm…" I didn't know what to say, I never really believed in teenage love, but now, that I can see it, in Jaspers eyes, when he talks about Alice, well I'm not so sure……

"Well, you know, Alice came and talked to me, and she said hat it'd be nice if you came over for dinner after the game. So if you'd like after the game this Friday, would you like to come over to our house?"

"Um, sure, if it wouldn't be a bother, I mean I can only guess how much Emmet can eat."

"Ha ha, yah, but Esme, my stepmom, she can cook, so are you in?"

"Yah, but if you don't mind me asking, you said she was your stepmom, can you explain whose actually related?"

"Sure, me and Rosalie are twins, while Emmet, Alice and Edward are brothers and sister.

Now our parents, Esme and Carslile are only the real parents to Edward, Alice, and Emmet."

"Oh, so that's cool."

"Yah, but some people think it's strange how we can have relationships with our step sisters and step brothers, but I don't really see anything wrong with it."

"Me neither, I mean your not related by blood, it's kind of just like your all roommates."

"Yah, I guess your right. Bella your one smart girl, I'll tell you that." Great here came the blush…………

"Hm, thanks."

"Okay, welcome class, now let's get out our literature assignment books, Swan, Hale, stop talking!"

"Yes sir." Ha, Jasper and I replied at the same time…….

_**EPOV**_

Oh no, Alice called Bella over to us, what was I gonna do?! Okay stay calm stay calm, I gave Jasper a, pleas make me clam look, then I felt a wave of calmness spread through me. That was a good thing about Jasper, his powers to make you feel any emotion, it cam in handy at times like these.

Okay so everyone introduced themselves to Bella.

"WOW, your were right, she does smell good." Rosalie whispered to me…

"Grrrrrrrrr….."How dare she say that, I mean me, sure, uuhhhgg stupid vampires, I wish we were normal…

Um, I guess I should say hi too, but I can't look in her eyes, unless they want me to go mute, so I looked at her nose. Her perfect, milky nose…

"Hi, Bella."

That's weird she wasn't looking into my eyes, she was looking at my nose. Hm, I wonder what that means…………

"Ding!" Uhhhh time to get to class….but I didn't want to leave my Be, I mean Bella, just Bella, I mean like I barley knew her…

"Um gotta, gotta get to --- English, se ya…." Wow, her voice was angelic, but I wonder why she stuttered, oh well…

So I made my way to class along side Alice… I wonder what Jasper was telling Bella, hhmm…

Just then Alice pulled me back into reality.

"I know what your thinking!"

"Oh, really? I thought I was the mind reader here."

"Ha ha, very funny, you wanna know what Jasper and Bella are talking about, don't you?"

"Maybe." Yes, Yes absolutely, positively yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well, of course you do, she's the first girl you've ever liked."

"Come on Alice are you going to tell me or what?"

"Fine, I told Jasper to ask Bella to come over for dinner on Friday after the game."

"You did what! Alice that could be very dangerous to Bella!"

"SShhh, calm down, I asked Carslile and he said it would be safe, as long as we control ourselves, I mean come one your friends have come over before!"

"Yah, but Bella is more---"

"More important, huh! I knew you liked her I knew it! That's why I had a vision of you two kissing!"

"Alice you know your visions are subjective, that could change, and so what if I like her, you better not tell ANYONE!"

"Oh fine, but when the right time comes you have to tell her you like her!"

"Yah if that time ever comes, I don't even think she likes me, so whatever!"

"Oh, she likes you, you can tell, by the way she looks at you."

"Cullens, stop talking!"

"Yes Ma'm." Hmm, she looks at me differently, that's odd, well it could mean anything, so just don't think about it Edward, don't think………………….


	6. My Smile

Sat 15 Aug 2009 11:31:40 PM PDT

Okay, so I don't own Twilight, and thank GOD for that because then it wouldn't't be a brilliant Saga about gorgeous vampires, clumsy humans who can't make up their minds, and hot wolves! It would probably still be a time of day because no one else in the planet can be remotley close to be the brilliant author that is Stephanie Meyer. Anyway here's the next chapter........

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

(SKIPPED AHEAD TO BIOLOGY)

Finally, time for Biology. Okay, so i've only known Edward for a few days, but I mean come on, who wouldn't want to get to a class where they could sit next to a totally gorgeous/nice/hot/totally awesome dude?!?!? So here you can see my dilema of wanting to get to biology! So as I walked into the classroom I prayed I wouldn't fall and make a fool of myself in front of Edward Freakin' Cullen. But thankfully he wasn't there yet, so I could trip how many times I wanted to, okay I still didn't want to trip, but since Edward wasn't there yet, I didn't give a damn!

And so of course, I had to go and jinx myself and hit the corner of Mike's tables and trip, only I, could think of not tripping, and go and trip, all I had to say was, WOW, and ouch...but instead of ouch coming, and me hitting the ground I felt once again 2 cold arms grasp me by the waist. Why did these arms feel familiar?... Hmm.. oh yah, It was Edward catching me, yup only I could make a fool of myself in front of a Greek God 2 days in a row! As I looked up, sure enough I looked into the two emeralds that are supposedly eyes.

"Umm, thanks Gree---- Edward." Oh my gosh I almost called him Greek God!I blushed as I thought of what I almost said. I hope he didn't catch that....as I searched his perfectly sculpted face for his reaction to my mistake all he did was smile and say,

"Your welcome Bella, anytime you fall, I'll be there to catch you." Oh my gosh did he really just say that!!! If only he knew what kind of fall I wish he would catch for me.....

"Ummmmmm, yah.." Gosh why did he have to have this affect on me, I mean I can think of stuff around him but, nothing comes out to being remotely close to what I'm thinking, well except Greek God, but I mean something that wouldn't make me blush!

"Students take your seats please." Great saved by the teacher! Thanks Mr. Banner! So me and Edward made our way to our seats with Mike shooting daggers at Edward...I wonder why.....

"So how has your day been so far? Apart from tripping once again." As he said this he formed the most beautiful crooked smile I could ever imagine possible, that was from now on called My Smile, yes I was claiming it mine, I mean could you blame me?

"Well, pretty good, but I'm used to tripping, just not someone catching me every time."

"Well, now I think your starting to trip around me on purpose for your own comfort of not hitting the ground. I think you have a timer set in your watch so you know when I walk into the classroom. I feel so used!" Of course I had to blush at him saying this.. what was he saying? Was he flirting with me? Well I guess I should play along just for the hell of it!

"Your good! You caught me, yes I have been tripping around you on purpose, so go ahead feel used, because I used you Edward Cullen, I used you and I am so ashamed!" I fake sobbed and giggled...

"Yah, you should feel ashamed, because I am hurt, so hurt!" He was good but I was better..

"Okay, since I hurt you I promise to never hurt you again, Edward from this moment on, I Bella Swan will never speak to you again!" And with that I turned to face the other direction, and giggled....

"Really?" Replied Edward. His voice actually sounded hurt, and I couldn't bare it, thinking of Edward being hurt by someone so I gave in.

"No, I was just joking! Edward how could I not talk to you?" Whoops, did I say that out loud? I looked at his face and right when I said that a huge smile spread across his face, not My Smile, but he seemed pretty happy.

"Wow, I really did believe you on that last part. Your really are a good actress. Good thing your playing Juliet, I don't think anyone could play it better!"

"Really?" He nodded."Well then I'm glad your playing Romeo."

"Why?" Um because I get to kiss you, duh! "Because your a good actor as well, plus you seem like a good kisser." Okay, saying that couldn't hurt, right? Right when I said kisser his smile got even bigger and handsomer, I didn't think that that was possible.

"Well, you don't look so bad either." And with that the famous blush crept back up on my face.....

"Hey, Cullen/Swan, stop flirting, unless you'd like your first date to be in detention!" Oh my gosh did he really just say that?!?!? Everyone giggled and I blushed a crimson red once again..... I looked up to see everyone smiling at us, except Mike. It looks like he took what Mr. Banner said seriously, hmm did he like me or did he like Edward.?

Well, I wouldn't mind a first date with Edward, maybe not in detention, but hey, I'd take that any day!

"Yes Sir." We replied. I flashed a look at Edward and he smiled My Smile... yay!

After Biology we made our way through the rest of our classes and finally got to Drama Club! Finally I had made it to the highlight of my day, but I still didn't know whether to be nervous or excited I mean couldn't I feel both? Well, sure we probably won't start the kissing scene today, but i mean still, i get to see Edward, I mean that has to count for something........right?

So as I made my way over to the left wing of the school I couldn't help the goofy smile that was plastered on my face. I, Isabella Marie Swan, get to kiss Edward Anthony Cullen! Is it weird that I know his full name? Oh well.. Even if the kiss was only for a play, I still got to have that boys lips on mine, so that had to count as a kiss, i think.....

"Oh, Bella, stop being weird." I muttered to myself but I realised I wasn't by myself when I said that, Mike Newton came up to me and smiled a 'sexy smile'? Is that what it was supposed to be?

"Oh, Bella,, you couldn't possibly be weird." Well sure not as weird as you, but still weird.......

"Um, hey Mike." I didn't really want to talk to him right now, I was just thinking about Edward and he had to come right in and ruin them, thanks Mike!

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the beach with me next Friday?" Oh no! WHY GOD WHY GOD WHY!?!?!?!?

"Um, actually I don't thinks so Mike, sorry." I tried to sound as sincere as I could but I still wanted to hold my ground.

"Aw, come on Bella, it'll be just you and me, no one to bother us, come on." Oh yah, cause that made everything better!

"Um sorry Mike I - I actually already have plans." Um, lets see, I didn't really have plans but this was a better excuse then any to lie...

"You do, then what do you have going on, maybe I could come to you!" Really, did this guy ever give up?

"Um, I - I have to ....." Oh come on Bella think of something! Just then I saw Edward turn the corner a few feet ahead of us and make his way over to stand next to me.

"Actually Mike, Bella and I are going on a date next Friday." What!?!?!?!? I had to admit he was a good actor, his face showed pure hatred towards Mike, and yet I had never seen that before, maybe he was meant to play Romeo....

"Um, oh okay, then see ya later Bella." YES!!!!!!! Finally Mike walked off in defeat, shoulders slumped, lip out and everything!!

"Wow, you really are a good actor, thanks for lying to Mike to get me out of that date with him, phew..." I really wished he wasn't lying, but what can ya do?

"What are you talking about?" Okay, now he has me confused.

"Um, you told Mike we were going out next Friday, thanks for covering for me."

"Oh, well you see, I wasn't really lying, I am going out with you on Friday. Uh, if you don't mind!" Oh my gosh, he just asked me out, yay yay!!!!!

"Um, I would love to." I couldn't believe this was happening to me! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He smiled my smile, "Great I'll pick you up at 7, if that's okay?"

"Sure!" I probably looked like Emmet with a huge smile on my face but I didn't care, I was going out with Edward Freakin' Cullen!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Okay, why don't we head inside before Alice send out a search team for us." He laughed, god it sounded like music..

"Yah." He opened the door for me and bowed and said "My lady."

"Thank you sir." I giggled. We made our way into the classroom laughing while Alice yelled our names from the other side of the classroom.

"Hey Edward/Bella where were you? I was just about to send out a search team for you guys!" Wow Edward called it!

"Told you." Edward whispered to me and I giggled.

"Okay stop flirting, and yes I heard of what happened in biology so, for the rest of this meeting you two will not speak to each other. Eric grab Edward and give him the script. Bella come with me, we are going to go over your costume."

"Um, okay." I blushed a deep red, were we really flirting that much?

"See ya Bella."

Later, Edward."

"Hey Alice." I made my way over to her, I was skipping, hm I never skip, doesn't help the uncoordinated, but oh well, what can I say I was happy!

"Okay Bella, stop looking so happy, Juliet isn't happy, now let's see, your going to need heels, a long purple dress and I think we need to cut your hair."

"NO!" Wait I didn't say that..

"Alice you are not going to cut Bella's hair, it is perfect!" Oh so it was Edward, why didn't he want me to cut my hair? I didn't have a problem with it.

"Why not?" Alice whined

"Because her hair is beautiful, Alice, plus where does It say that Juliet has short hair?"

"It doesn't, I just wanted to see how much you like Bella, I guess a lot because you won't even let me cut her hair!" What!?!?!?!

Edward just blushed and walked away. Wait Edward just blushed, does that mean what she said was true?

"Um, okay so I'm not going to cut my hair?" I didn't even know what to say.

"Nope, just a trick, your hair is actually pretty, good thing Edward has good taste, your the first person he's liked since he was born. I was starting to think he was gay!" I giggled and blushed at the same time, see I am a multitasker!

"Alice, shut up!" Edward yelled from the other side of the room. How did he hear her, she was whispering to me? Oh well, I just laughed. And heard Edward sigh? Whatever...

Just as we finished going over our lines Alice said that Drama Club was over. Yay, I was starting to get hungry, but I had to admit that this was going to be a fun play!

"Okay, see ya later Alice!' I yelled as I made my way to my truck.

"Hey Bella wait!' Edward yelled for me.

"OH, hey Edward." I wonder what he wanted.

"Can I get your number? Here's my phone give me yours." Yay! So we traded phones put our numbers in and put in a picture of ourselves, I didn't want to but he made me...

"Okay bye Edward."

"Bye Bella, see you tomorrow."

And with that I made my way to my truck, today had been a good day, a very good day!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so hoped you liked it! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Not A Stalker

* * *

Okay, so I changed the font, don't hate me! Okay, I don't own Twilight, but I do own this story, not the characters, but the story I do own...okay that was awkward, um here's the next chapter!

_**EPOV**_

I can't believe she said yes, yay!! Wait did I just say yay? Okay, not important, what's important is what am I going to do for our date? So it's in a week, but I still need to get started, hmmmm, should I ask Alice? No, she'll just make this an even bigger deal, hmmm.... I know I can take her to the Meadow and we can have a dinner picnic! Yah, that's perfect. Okay, now I just need to go to the store to get everything, okay I'll go on Thursday after football practice.

_**BPOV**_

**(skipped ahead to Thursday.)**

**I can't believe that Edward asked me out! I wonder what we are going to do! I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Jacob leaning on his car in front of my house. What is he doing here? I parked my truck next to his, and made my way over to where he was standing. **

"**Hey Jake!" I was kind of excited to see him here, since I sat with the Cullens at lunch I hadn't seen him all day.**

"**Don't 'Hey Jake!' me. So what's going on with you and the Cullens?" Why was he angry?**

"**Um, what do you mean?"**

"**What I mean is, ever since you started school you haven't sat with us at lunch and your always talking to them, and your going to Cullen's game tomorrow, and what's this I hear that you two are going out next Friday?" Okay now I was angry!**

"**Listen Jacob, I sit with them because they are all cool, and really nice people, I'm always talking to them because they actually listen to what I have to say, and yes he invited me to his game, he wants me to watch him, and yah, we are going out, because I want to, and it's none of your business!"**

"**None of my business! Yes it is Bella! Your my best friend and I care about you, but not so much anymore, since when do you like football players? I have been making moves on you since we met, and out of nowhere the second you meet this guy you say yes?"**

"**Jacob, First of all, a best friend doesn't yell at you for talking to other people and I don't have to explain my self to you! Get off my property NOW! Or do you want me to call Charlie for trespassing?"**

"**Oh, yah, because Charlie would love to arrest me!" That was it!**

"**Get off my property NOW Jacob Black and don't ever come back!" I was on the verge of tears, and was supporting my self with his car, stupid angry tears! I have never had a fight with Jake and it felt horrible...**

"**Fine, Bella but don't think this is over, I love you and I won't let anyone come between us! No one you hear me, your meant for me and there's nothing you can do about it!"**

"**Get out of here, now!"**

**And with that he got in his car and sped off, I collapsed to the ground and let out all the sobs that I had kept in. After about 5 minutes I was still there crying, and looking like an idiot when I made my way to my truck, and started driving, to where I don't know I just ended up crashing into a tree some where in the forest. I got out of the truck and new for a fact that I had broken my arm. I looked around still crying when I spotted a HUMONGOUSE house. I walked the best I could to the front door but tripped on the porch and braced myself for another injury. But then again those two arms that I needed most were holding me preventing me from falling.**

"**Bella are you okay?"**

"**Edward?" I couldn't believe that I had driven to his house, he probably thought I was stalking him. I didn't even know he lived here. I wasn't even sure of where I was driving, I guess I was meant to come here, I don't know.**

"**Yes, Bella it's me, what wrong?" He was now sitting on the porch with his arm around me, trying to calm me down.**

**After about five minutes I was calm enough to ell him what happened.**

"**Well, when I got home Jacob was waiting for me and he was angry and he said that he was mad cause, I wasn't paying attention to him and I was only focusing on you and your family and and, I told him to get off my property, but he said that we were meant for each other and he said that it wasn't over." "So I just stared driving and I was crying at the same time and I ended up crash into one of your trees, sorry. I swear I'm not stalking you, I didn't even know where you live, I promise!" I had to explain my self, I didn't want him to hate me!**

"**It's okay Bella, I don't care, but are you okay? Does anything hurt?"**

"**Um, I think my arm is broken, and and Edward I think you need to be careful, because Jacob was mad that your taking me out and I – I think he going to try to hurt you!" I let out another sob, GOD this was so embarrassing.**

"**It's okay Bella I'll be fine, ow why don't we go inside and my dad can take a look at your arm, okay?"**

"**Okay, is your dad a doctor?"**

"**Yah, he works at the hospital, but he is home right now."**

**We made our way inside his house which was beautiful!**

"**Wow Edward, your house is the nicest house I have ever seen!"**

"**Um, thank you, my mom is an interior designer so she works on our house a lot."**

"**Hey dad, can you come here for a second?"**

"**Sure son, what's up?" Just then a rather handsome man came into the kitchen where we were at.**

"**Hi dad, this Is Bella, my friend from school. She crashed and she thinks her arm is broken." He counts me as his friend!!!!**

"**Hi Bella I have heard a lot about you! My name Is Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle, any friend of Edward is a friend of mine!" Edward talks about me yay! I looked over at Edward and he was blushing, hm that was the second time I've seen him blush...**

"**Thanks Carlisle, so yah, I think I broke my arm, would you mind taking a look at it?"**

"**Sure why don't we sit over here at the table, while I go get my bag, I'll be back in a second."**

**SO I sat at the table an motioned for Edward to come sit with me, I hope that was okay.."Wow, your dad is really nice."**

"**Thanks, he's pretty cool, but he's away at the hospital a lot but what can I say, he like his job way too much!" I giggled at that, then Carlisle was back,and he fixed my arm.**

**After that Edward gave me a tour of the house which I was right, it was huge!**

"**Um, this is – this is my room." He pointed to a door on the third floor.**

"**Um, you don't have to show me if you don't want to."**

**I didn't want him to be uncomfortable, but I really did wan to see it.**

"**No it's okay, here you go." He opened the door for me, and inside was a very large room. There was a really big music player, a black leather couch, and one entire wall was an open window and the other wall was just a huge shelf for CD's. **

"**Wow! You have a lot of music!"**

"**Um, yah,I like music a lot."**

"**Me too, what's your favorite?"**

"**Um, Claire De Lune."**

"**No way, me too!" This was weird, we like the same music!**

"**Really?"**

"**Yah." I sighed this was perfect.**

"**Hey I don't mean to be rude but why don't you have a bed, and why is that just a huge open window?" This was a weird room, but if fit Edward, I don't know why though.**

"**Um, well I like to sleep on the couch, and as far as the window goes the house was just built like that, I don't know why but I like it, It helps me feel connected to nature and the world...I don't know." He mumbled the last part.**

"**Oh, that's cool. Um, I think I should be getting home soon, it's getting pretty late. Hey, where's Alice?" I hadn't seen her yet, and it worried me she was my best friend now, since Jacob Black. I know I was crying about it like half an hour ago, but I knew from then on, we couldn't be friends anymore, and I had accepted it.**

"**She went shopping with Rosalie,Emmet,Jasper, and Esme."**

"**of course, she loves shopping,I'm kind of scared to go with her again." She had taken me shopping yesterday and it WAS NOT fun!**

"**Ha, yah I'm scared too, once she took me shopping and got me 50 pairs of pants, who needs that many?!"**

"**Wow, she got me 20 dresses, I don't even ware dresses!"**

"**So, um I was thinking, if you want I could have Rosalie take a look at your car, she can fix cars really good."**

"**Oh, yah um sure thanks."**

"**Okay, if you'd like I can take you home now."**

"**Um, okay sure."**

**So we got in his car and the ride was comfortably silent, then Edward said something that made me extremely happy!**

"**Um, since your car is broken for now, would you like me to pick you up tomorrow morning?"**

"**Okay, I'd love that thanks."**

"**Okay, I'll be here at 7:30, goodbye Bella." I hadn't even realized that we were home yet.**

"**Oh, um bye Edward, see ya!" I got out of his car and made my way to my front door and turned around to wave by again.**

**Edward just smiled my smile and winked, then sped off down the street. Wow... this had been a good day, for the most part.....**

**So there's a nice and long chapter for you, what do you think? Please, please review!!! I really want to know what you think, even if it isn't nice! Pretty please with lots of Edward and Jacob on top! Mmm.. Yummy.........**


	8. I Love Pink

* * *

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT..... :( BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY, SO PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW!!! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!!!!

_**BVOP**_

"**BEEP, BEEP,BEEP,BEEP."**

"**Ugghh.." It was Friday mornin and I didn't want to get up. Then everything came back to me. Today was Edward and Emmet's football game, I was going to their house for dinner, and Edward was picking me up today! Yay!! So I grabbed my bag of toilettries and ran towards the bathroom. And yes, since I made the terrible decision to run, I tripped and fell face first into the ground. **

**When I got to the bathroom I got ready and noticed I had a cut on my cheek from when I fell. Oh well, no big deal, happens all the time, I thought to myself. So I went back to my room to get dressed. I picked out a black v – neck tank top, gray skin tight skinny jeans, and some bright red converse. I then put on some black mascara, black eye liner, and coral colored lip stick. I also messed with my hair so the curls were very defined and straightened my bangs. I looked in my mirror and decided I had done a pretty goo job. Alice would be proud. I normally didn't put this much work into getting ready, but something inside me made me want to look good today.....**

**So I scarfed down some cereal and waited for Edward to arrive. **

"**HONK!" Yay, he was here!!!!**

**So I put on my lime green hoodie and stepped into the cold. I made my way to the silver volvo and opened the passanger door.**

"**Good morning Bella."**

"**Hi, Edward, thanks for picking me up."**

"**No problem, are you feeling better today?" Oh, he was asking about my mental breakdown over Jacob Black.**

"**Yuperdoodles! I don't even care anymore!" That's when I turned around and noticed that we were the only ones in the car.**

"**Hey Edward, where's everyone else?"**

"**Oh, um they took Emmet's jeep."**

"**Oh, okay."**

_**EPOV**_

"**HONK!" I was waiting for Bella to come out of her house. I couldn't wait to see her.**

**Finally she came out looking astonishing. She had the most flattering, sexy, hot, beautiful, cute, outfit on ever. She was wearing make – up that really brought out her eyes! I sighed, she was going to be the death of me.**

"**Good morning Bella." I figured I had to say something, instead of just looking at her like an idiot.**

"**Hi, Edward, thanks for picking me up."**

"**No problem, are you feeling better today?" I couldn't get the mental image of how broken Bella looked yesterday out of my head. She broke my heart.**

"**Yuperdoodles! I don't even care anymore!" **

"**Hey Edward, where's everyone else?"**

"**Oh, um they took Emmet's jeep." THEY ONLY TOOK Emmet's jeep because I told them to. I wanted to be alone with her, before Emmet could make fun of us for going out next Friday.**

"**Oh, okay."**

"**So is your arm doing better?"**

"**Um, yah, doesn't really hurt." Wow she looked so pretty today...**

"**You look beautiful today." Whoops, did I say that out loud! I blushed. I hated this, I asked Carlsile why I was blushing these past few days, because vampires couldn't blush. The only thing he said, was the one we care for the most can make us do things we didn't think we could do. But I didn't care for Bella that much, did I?**

"**Hm, thank you." She then blushed a beautiful color. Pink was now my favorite color. I didn't care if guys weren't supposed to like pink.**

_**BPOV**_

**The rest of the ride was filled with comfertable silence except for when Edward told me I looked beautiful and what not. I didn't believe him, but I still blushed, stupid blush.....**

**When we pulled up to the parking lot, Emmet, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were already there talking by Emmet's jeep. So we pulled in next to them. When I got out of the car, everyone's eyes were on me. Yay! Was it because I was wearing make up and actually cared about my appearance today, or was it because I cameto school with Edward? Either wasy I still blushed and looked away. I walked toward Alice and when I saw her, she was jumping up and down and squealing.**

"**Hey Alice. Do you have to go pee that bad or are you just high?" I loved making sarcastic comments, even if people didn't undersdtand them. I heard everyone else laugh and blushed, I mean come on, who tells a joke, and blushes?**

"**No, Bella! You look so pretty today! I was worried that you wouldn't wear th stuff that I bought you, but you proved me wrong! And trust me, that NEVER happens!"**

"**Thanks." I blushed once again. I origanally decided not to wear the clothes, I don't really thin I ever decided to wear them, I kind of just did it....**

"**RING!" **

"**Okay, see ya later!" So me and Jasper made our way to our first class in silence. But every guy I passed either stared at me or whistled. I kept on blushing, while Jasper just laughed at me. That was until Mike came up to us.**

"**Hey, Bella. You look hot today, but you always do of course!" Eeeewww......**

"**Um, okay." I didn't want to talk to him I just wanted to get to class.**

**But then he did something so gross I would never forget it. HE KISSED ME!!! Eeewww.**

**I tried to hit him but he wouldn't move. The he was pulled off of me by a very pissed Jasper. Thank god. He punched him to the floor then Edward came spinning around the corner. He looked so mad, I thought "If looks could kill." How did he know that Mike kissed me? He wasn't even around!**

**He came up to Mike and threw him in the bushes. Ha, that's what you get Mike!**

"**Bella are you okay?!" He was grabbing me around the shoulders.**

"**Yah, I'm fine, just very grossed out." He then hugged me and it felt so good, I never wanted to let go.**

**When he pulled back he looked at the cut on my cheek.**

"**Did he do this to you?" He asked touching my cheek.**

"**Um, actually kind of fell, this morning right on my face." I blushed.**

"**Oh, okay." He looked relieved but still worried.**

"**Okay, students get to class."**

**The principal, told us. No one even noticed Mike in the bushes. I guess he would stay here until he woke up.**

**So I thanked Edward once more and me and Jasper made our way to class.**

"**Thanks, Jasper."**

"**No problem Bella. If I didn't do anything, I think Edward would have killed me." He laughed.**

"**Hm, yah I guess. But it was weird how Edward knew when he wasn't even near us. It was like he could read your mind or something." It was very strange.**

"**Hm, yah, weird.." I had a feeling he wanted to say more, but I didn't press on, so we walked into the classroom. With all eyes on me. Yay.**

_**Okay, so kind of short I think, but I couldn't think of anything else.. so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	9. Stupid Rumors

**OKAY, SO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I DON'T OWN EDWARD OR JACOB OR EMMET OR JASPER....UNFOTUNATLET! BUT I WILL RECOVER IF EVERYONE REVIEWS! YOU WILL MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETE! :b**

"**So I made my way to my seat next to Jasper and ignored all the stares I was getting. They were probably from getting kissed by Mike or some stupid rumor or something. But why did I care? Oh, I didn't, but getting starred at like someone died, wasn't helping the blending in thing at all.**

" **I can't believe she's still here!" I heard Jessica Stanley whisper to Lauren Mallory.**

**What were they talking about? I then turned around and saw Jacob crying. Why was he crying? Then Eric Yorkie came up to me and hugged me. What was going on?!**

"**Um, why is everyone acting so weird towards me?" I asked out loud, but I didn't mean to so obviously I blushed! Stupid...... **

"**Um I mean.."**

"**Oh no.." whispered Jasper.**

"**What? What's wrong Jasper?" I desperately wanted to know what was going on!**

"**Um, Miss Swan, please come with me." Suddenly the principal was there at the doorway**

* * *

**Oh no.. What was going on? Now I was scarred!**

**YAY! SORRY I LEFT YOU WITH ONLY THAT... BUT I HAD TO. IT WAS THE PERFECT OPPURTUNITY! PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HATE ME! :b**


	10. I Just Didn't Care

* * *

**OKAY, SO I PROMISED TO HAVE MORE UP BY TONIGHT, SO HERE IT IS!!!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, YAH TI YAH TA YAH TA.......HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER. I PROMISE IT WILL BE LONGER THEN THE LAST ONE!!**

_**EPOV**_

_**present time **_

**No,no,no! How could this happen to Bella?! She was the nicest person ever and she had to go and have this happen to her! No it wasn't her fault, but that sick bastard, oh he was going to pay!!!!**

_**Mike's Kiss **_

**Oh, I was going to kill him!!!!!!!! I was reading Jasper's mind, so I could look after Bella as usual when they left my sight, when I saw what Jasper was trying to tell me. Mike had just gone up to Bella and kissed her!!!!!!!!!!! How dare he?! So I made my way over to Bella as fast as I could on human pace, and just threw Mike in the bushes. Thank goodness Jasper hit him before I got there, otherwise there might have been a lot of explaining to do, when they figured out how I had snapped off his "MANHOOD" and switched it with his nose, and vise – versa with just the flick of a wrist! I swear I would have done it if Jasper wasn't there trying to make me feel calmer. What was this? Why did I feel so ill tempered toward Mike? I mean, I know I liked Bella but, I've never had such a horrible thought about another human being like this before! Was I that PO'd that I was willing to throw away my secret for some high school girl? No. She was not just some high school girl I met a week ago. She was more then that. But I couldn't figure out what.....Then Alice had the vision. The horrible vision. I read Alice's mind and saw the wretched thing that we were too late for. We could have prevented it, had we not been at school. Maybe if we were hunting, yes, then we could have prevented this from happening. So I hugged Bella, knowing I needed to comfort her. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Someone else had to do it. And Jasper couldn't figure out why I was feeling so sad, so he didn't know either. I guess he would find out soon enough.**

_**Present time **_

_**JPOV**_

"**Oh no." No, how could this happen to poor Bella? I heard what else Jessica had whispered to Lauren. What Bella didn't hear. I couldn't tell Bella, when she asked me, so I just froze.**

"**Um, Miss Swan, please come with me." Suddenly the principal was there at the doorway, good he would tell her.**

_**Present time BPOV **_

_**BPOV**_

"**Why was everyone acting so strange? It couldn't be about the kiss. I mean why would Jake be crying? Why would Jess say that? Why would Eric and Edward hug me? And what would make Jasper so surprised that he just stood there, frozen? What could it be? I hadn't done anything wrong, I knew that for sure. So without a clue I followed the principal to his office.**

"**Bella, please have a seat."**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**Okay, this is very hard for me to tell you."**

"**Go on sir, it couldn't be that bad, I mean it's not like my dad died?!" Why did I feel so compelled to say that? So I looked over to the principal and was shocked by his reaction.**

**He was looking at me like I had guessed what had happened.**

"**Actually Bella, I am very sorry to say," NO, NO THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING!**

"**that, yes you are correct, Chief Swan was murdered this morning." WHAT! NO! CHARLIE COULDN'T DIE, HE COULDN'T LEAVE ME HERE! HOW COULD HE? HE WAS THE STRONGEST PERSON THAT I HAVE EVER MET?! NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!**

**THAT'S WHY JACOB WAS CRYING! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE HAD ACTED THE WAY THEY DID! THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO LEAVE.**

"**I am very sorry, Bella, we already called your mother, and she is on a plane here, as we speak. You are excused from class, as long as you need. I am very sorry for your loss."**

**But I didn't even bother to stay there and listen any more. I didn't bother for anything as I ran from the office sobbing and crying, and holding my rib cage, because it felt like I was slowly breaking. I just ran as far as I could until I hit a cold wall. Wait why didn't I fall. Once again the two arms that were meant to catch me did catch me. But I didn't care, he knew! He had known when he hugged me, he had known all morning that Charlie died!**

"**No, let go of me! Let go, you knew, you knew and you didn't tell me! How could you?! You knew, you knew, everyone knew, how could he do this to me, how could you keep it from me?!" I was yelling at him in between sobs, while hitting his chest with my fists, trying to get out of his grasp.**

"**Bella, I am so sorry! I just couldn't bring myself to tell you! I just couldn't risk seeing you like this! I am so sorry! I couldn't see you breaking apart!"**

"**No, let go of me!" I cried those words one last time until I finally gave up trying to get away, and just started crying into his shirt. I couldn't stop sobbing for what seemed like forever. Edward just stood there holding me and trying to calm me down, while I cried my eyes away into his shirt. I know we stayed there until lunch because suddenly there was a wall of people surrounding us watching me break down, and then I felt a tiny pair of arms holding me against Edward. I knew it was Alice, she was the only person small enough to have those arms. I was freezing in between them but I didn't know why and I didn't care. I didn't care for anything anymore. I just didn't care.**

_**EPOV**_

**I don't know how long we stood there. Me holding Bella while she cried herself to sleep. I didn't know how she could fall asleep in between me and Alice, we were so cold. But she did. And it hurt me as much as it hurt her. It hurt me watching Bella run into me, holding herself together, because she thought she was breaking. Her crying/sobbing so much her eyes were bloodshot red. Her crying and yelling and hitting me so I would let her go. But I couldn't, I just couldn't stand seeing her so broken with no one to run to. No one to call her, his little girl, no one, to be the only man that she trusted enough to live with after 8 years. She had no one. And I couldn't help but try and be the one she could have. The one she could cry into and hug for as long as she needed, as long as she wanted. I wanted to be the one she could trust, the one she could come home to after she had a rough day. The one who would comfort her through everything, and anything. The one who could and would protect her through anything. The one that couldn't and wouldn't die until she was out of harms way. So from that moment on, I knew that me Edward Cullen, the one, who was never to find happiness, living in a horrible world forever, fell in love with a broken girl. I was in love with Bella. I didn't know why and I didn't know how. But I didn't care for anything anymore. I just didn't care.**

_**OKAY, SO I KNOW IT WASN'T AS LONG AS MY USUAL ONES BUT IT WAS LONGER THEN THE LAST CHAPTER, JUST LIKE I PROMISED. I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO END, WITH A GOOD SENTENCE TO END IT WITH. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS LITTLE TWIST THAT I ADDED! IT WAS VERY UNEXPECTED, I HOPE! OKAY, SO PLEASE REVIEW!! :b**_


	11. Gone

* * *

_**UUGGHH, I HATE WRITING THIS, BUT ANYWAYS! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I DON'T OWN EDWARD :( I DON'T OWN JACOB :( AND I DON'T OWN EMMET :(. SO I WILL TELL YOU WHAT I DO OWN! I OWN AN AWESOME MJ R.I.P. T – SHIRT, RED HIGH TOP CONVERS, AND THIS STORY, WHICH IF YOU FORGOT IS CALLED, FOR THE LOVE OF MUSIC. ANYWAYS, HERE WE GO AGAIN! HA HA, LOVE THAT SONG.....**_**;P**

_**BPOV**_

**I don't remember coming coming home yesterday. I actually don't even remember leaving school to come to think of it. I actually don't remember anything from the moment that I found out that Charlie di-- wait! Oh no. Now it all came back to me. Charlie died. Charlie died. This couldn't be true. I glanced at my alarm clock. It read, 5:30 pm, but it said Saturday, I slept for a whole day. . He would be home then, I ran downstairs, to look for him in the living room. But found it empty, so I checked his room, nothing. Then the bathroom nothing. I check everywhere, but still no Charlie. He did die. No, he didn't die, he was murdered. He was murdered! That's what the principal said yesterday. That's why I cried my eyes out and wouldn't let go of Edward and Alice. That's why they took me home early. And that's why in my search to find Charlie, I saw a silver Volvo in the driveway with a God sitting in the front seat. When I looked at him, his eyes flashed towards the door, as if he heard me open the door from where he was. IMPOSSIBLE, but he did look over to me and as soon as he saw me, he got out of his car, and ran over to me. He enveloped me in a hug, that I would have enjoyed so much. Yah, I WOULD"VE enjoyed it, if I wasn't all numb inside from losing my father. He looked down at me and searched my eyes for something. I looked into his beautiful eyes but I didn't see the once emerald, brooding eyes I got so used to. No it was a kind of yellowish shade instead. I wonder why that was. Maybe I was crazy.**

"**Why, why are you here Edward?" I really didn't know why.**

"**Well, when I dropped you off, I didn't want to leave you alone." Pitty swept across his features for a second."But I didn't think you wanted me inside all night, so I just stayed in my car."**

"**What? You stayed here all night and day?" Was he crazy? **

"**Um, yeah." **

"**Edward! You didn't even leave?"**

"**Well, I left for about half an hour so I could tell my family everything."**

"**Are you crazy! If you were here while my dad came home, you'd be dead!" Then I realized what I had said. Reality came back to me once again today. My father was gone. So I started sobbing again, into Edward's shirt. He held me again, and once again, he carried me into my house, as if I weighed 1 pound. Wow, he was strong. We just sat on the couch until I finished crying and we sat there staring at each other, until the door burst open, with none other then Alice. It was like she predicted this, coming over right when I was done going into histairics. **

"**Oh, Bella I am so sorry!" She ran over to me and gave me another hug.**

"**It's okay Alice." I mumbled trying to hold in another round of tears. I didn't want them to see me like this, it wasn't there duty to take care of me. Then Jasper came in and I felt so much better for some reason. It was like he had a happy aura around him, that just pulled people in.**

**So we just sat on my couch and talked about what was going to happen to me. And surprisingly, I didn't cry. Not once, I actually felt happy. Well, only an certain amount of course. But it was enough to keep the tears from coming. And I had a feeling it was Jasper's doing some how. Not like, he made me happy, but he had the ability or the power to make, not just me, but everyone else in the room happy. I don't know why I thought that, but it just came to me.**

**Then Edward asked the question I was dreading, the answer I didn't even know the answer to.**

"**So, um, Bella where are you going to live?" And as if on cue, Renee burst through the door.**

**She looked frantic and lost. But when didn't she?!**

"**Mom!" I was so happy to see her. I haven't seen her since I came to Forks.**

"**Bella! Oh baby I am so sorry!" I ran to her and we hugged each other, until my mom asked who was behind me.**

"**Um..." I didn't really know how to answer her why there was a little pixie sitting on some guys lap. And why there was and Adonis sitting in my recliner.**

"**Hi, Mrs. Swam, if I may call you that. I am Edward, this is my step sister, Alice, and her boyfriend/ my step brother, Jasper." Of course Edward, being the gentlemen had to do the intro. I just didn't know how my mother would take the boyfriend/step brother thing.**

**But surprisingly we sat down, and Edward explained it to her, and kind of introduced him/his family better. And she loved them! It was nice to hear she liked my friends. Then we got down to business.**

"**So, Bella, I was thinking. We should sell this house, and you could come and live with me and Phil again. You'll love Jacksonville baby!" I didn't really want to move, I didn't want to leave my friends behind. A look of hurt and sadness crossed over Jasper, Edward, and Alice's faces'. **

"**Um, what choice do I have." I didn't want to move, but really what other option did I have? None. And that's why I didn't put up a fight, it would only make it that much harder to leave.**

"**Oh Bella I am going to miss you!" Alice yelled and practically threw herself at me with a hug. We fell to the ground giggling.**

"**Me too, Alice, and I promise I'll call you."**

"**Okay, Just don't forget about me okay?" That broke my heart.**

"**Oh, Alice, how could I forget you? You are like the sister I never had! And the sister that I'm always going to keep for now on!"**

"**Good, and I'll be calling you everyday Missy!"**

**It was 3 days later, and everything was packed up into my mom's car. I was moving today. We had soled the house to a newly wed couple who wanted to live in Forks for some prehistorical reason. Maybe they liked water. It beat me, but I was moving today. I was saying goodbye to all my friends I had made in a little over a week. But what surprised me, was seeing everyone there. There was of course, the Cullen family, but there was also, Mike, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Erik, Ben, Billy, and Jacob. Jacob ran over to me and begged me for forgiveness. And I of course obliged. I couldn't leave my old best friend behind, without a goodbye. Now I was just standing in front of Alice and Edward, while everyone dispersed, knowing that these were the two people I would miss the most. I started crying, right there. Knowing that as soon as I left, I would go into a dark stage. Because I wouldn't see the two excuses Edward had for eyes every day, knowing I wouldn't be caught every time I fell, knowing I wouldn't be protected every time some creep would ask me out, but most of all, just not being around Edward himself. Not seeing his beautiful face, his exquisite body, his amazing hair, his wonderful scent. I would miss him the most, but I would never admit it. I would never admit, that I was sad that we had to cancel our date. Never admit that I missed him, every second we were apart. Never admit that he was the reason I didn't want to leave. The reason I had turned to love Biology, the reason that I considered living by myself in this house, when I knew I couldn't just so we could be together. But the one thing I would never, ever admit, since we were leaving. The fact that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I couldn't understand why I fell for him in a matter of days, but I did. And I hated it, because no matter what, I felt inside me, that I would never see him again. And for once in my life, I was scarred. Scarred that I would die without him by my side.**

_**EPOV**_

**Today was the day that Bella was moving. The day I dreaded the most. The day my dreams, were smashed. **

**Everyone had left me, Alice, and Bella alone to say goodbye. And right when everyone left, Bella started crying. She cried, and I knew that If I wasn't a vampire I would cry too. That was until I felt a moisture fall from my eyes. And Alice looked at me with wide eyes. But it didn't really surprise me that I was crying. Because Carlisle's voice rang in my head. The one you love the most can make you do extraordinary things. And he was right. I did love Bella the most. And I wasn't ashamed of it. To love a girl who I had known for 1 week and 3 days. But if felt right. It felt right to love her. It felt like I had known her my whole life. And I have been alive for a while. And it scarred me. It scarred me that I wouldn't see those big brown eyes everyday. That big head of hair that smelled so good. Her amazing body, and beautiful face. Her adorable personality. And her blush, the blush that made if I had a heart, would make it go way too fast for any human being to consider, her soft, warm, white skin that felt so good just coming in contact with my icy flesh. Her full lips that looked a little swollen, but made them perfect. Her klutziness that was an excuse for me to touch her, to catch her and hold her until we were caught gazing into each other's eyes. Her delicious smell that made me want to suck her clean of her blood, but then remember that a life without Bella is sad, depressing, and a life not worth living.**

"**Um, I guess I'll break the silence.." of course Alice would always try to make things better.**

"**Bella, babe, we gotta go!" Renee yelled from inside the house. So this was it.**

"**So, this is it." I had to say it, I had to make sure she was leaving, not that this was a horrible nightmare, if I could sleep. But it wasn't, because it was real.**

"**Yeah, I'm going to miss you both so much!" She sobbed and grabbed me and Alice into a hug. We stood there for about two minutes, the 3 of us. Just crying, well me and Bella crying, Alice pretending to, and saying how we promised to call each other, and Alice promising Bella she would take her shopping, and that she could visit us anytime we wanted. Of course we couldn't visit her, with the sun and what not. Then Renee came out and stole my – I mean BELLA, just Bella from us. She wouldn't let go at first, and when she did, she blushed that blush for the last time and left with her mom. Bella was gone.**

_**BPOV**_

**I got in the car, and with my tear stained face and puffy eyes, I turned around and watched Edward just standing there, whiping his tears away. I watched him until, I was too far, and I couldn't see him anymore. I watched him until he, was gone. And I was right. I was right because as soon as he left my sight, I broke. When Charlie died, I broke, but not completely. I still had pieces of me holding myself together. But now, without Edward those pieces snapped. So as soon as I left, I didn't need a warning, because I knew. Like everyone knows that in Forks it's going to rain, I knew without Edward that I couldn't survive, I knew that a dark, painful, lonely life was ahead. My happiness, my light, my life, was gone. **

_**EPOV**_

**I don't know how long I stood there watching the road that Bella had drove down leaving me here for. I just stood there, while everyone left, everyone asked me what was wrong, everyone telling me it would be alright. Well it wouldn't be alright. Because before Bella, I was miserable, I was a dark soul. But now, knowing what it's like having her, and then losing her. I didn't know what was going to happen, well except for a few things. I knew, like how every vampire knows that human blood is hard to resist, I knew that this time around, I couldn't even go back to how I was before. I would live in a sultry state. A state of mind that every single thought would remind me of Bella. And that it would kill me, no fire or breaking my limbs needed. I knew that my new found happiness, my light, me life, was gone.**

**So I whiped my tears away, and ran. I just ran without a care if I was exposed. I didn't no where I ran, I just did. Until Alice had a vision of me running somewhere, and sent Emmet and Jasper to come and get me. When we got home, everyone just stared at me. Stared at me because I was crying again, so Esme just came and gave me a hug, and told me I was going to be alright. Then Alice did th same. But this time for the first time in my "life", I actually doubted Alice. And when you doubt Alice, all hope is gone.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OKAY, SO THAT CHAPTER WAS PRETTY LONG, SO PLEA REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT!! PLEASE, IT'S JUST A LITTLE BUTTON, RIGHT DOWN THERE... AND IF IT'S AN ANOUNYMOUS REVIEW, I'LL TAKE IT TOO! THANK YOU! :P  
**


	12. Distracted

OKAY, SO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL. UM, I'M JUST GOING TO USE ALL CAPS FOR NOW ON. I ALWAYS USE THEM WHEN I WRITE WITH MY HAND, AND WHEN I TYPE FOR EVERYTHING, SO I FIGURED, WHY NOT? FEELING VERY DEPRESSED, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME SOMEWHAT HAPPY. HELPING NEVER HURT......RIGHT? :(

_**BPOV**_

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

**SO, I HAVE BEEN IN JACKSONVILLE FOR TWO MONTHS. I HAVEN'T TANNED, HAVEN'T MADE ANY FRIENDS, HAVEN'T LEFT THE HOUSE FOR ANYTHING BESIDES SCHOOL AND WORK, AND WELL I HAVEN'T SMILED,LAUGHED,OR LOVED ANYTHING IN A LONG TIME. I'M MISERABLE. I GET UP, GET READY, GO TO SCHOOL, COME HOME, GET READY, GO TO SLEEP. ISN'T IT EXCITING?! AND I HAVEN'T RECIEVED A CALL FROM FORKS SINCE I GOT HERE. WHY? WELL, I JUST FOUND OUT YOU CAN'T MAKE CALLS ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE USA. _(I KNOW YOU CAN, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, LET'S JUST PRETEND.) _**

**I HAVE GOTTEN SKINNIER, I HAVE DARK CIRCLES UNDER MY EYES, I BARLEY TALK, I DON'T HUMOR ANYTHING, AND I DON'T REALLY LEAVE MY ROOM. I FEEL LIKE I'M BREAKING INTO SMALLER PEICES EVERY DAY, I HAVE PANIC ATTACKS WHEN I SEE SOMETHING THAT REMINDS ME OF, THEM. I CAN'T SAY CULLENS, EDWARD, OR ANY OF THEIR NAMES WTH OUT FREAKING OUT. I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPINESS IS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS ANY MORE, BUT WORST OF ALL, THE ONE THING I ACTUALLY REMEMBER, AND WON'T EVER GIVE UP IS SOMETHING OTHERS WOULD GIVE UP TO BE HAPPY IN A SECOND. IT'S THE MEMORY I HAVE OF EDWARD. HIS COLD SKIN, HIS COLOR CHANGING EYES, HIS HARD AS ROCK SKIN, HIS NACK FOR KNOWING WHAT SOMEONE IS THINKING BY JUST A GUESS, HIS CROOKED SMILE THAT I CAN'T CALL MINE ANY MORE BECAUSE I AM GONE, AND DON'T DESERVE IT. HIS FUNNY, GENTLEMENNY ATTITUDE, HIS GOD LIKE FEATURES, HIS AMAZING SMELL, AND EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT HIM THAT HURTS TO REMEMBER. **

**AND THANKS TO THOSE MEMORIES, MY MOM FINDS ME CURLED UP IN A CORNER CRYING MY EYES OUT, THE REASON I DON'T GET ANY SLEEP AND HAVE NIGHTMARES, THE REASON I DON'T WATCH TV, LISTEN TO MUSIC, AND I DON'T READ ANYMORE. THE REASON FOR A LOT OF THINGS. **

_**EPOV**_

**SO, I HAVE BEEN IN FORKS FOR TWO MONTHS WITHOUT BELLA. I HAVEN'T HUNTED, HAVEN'T TALKED TO ANY FRIENDS, HAVEN'T LEFT THE HOUSE FOR ANYTHING BESIDES SCHOOL, AND WELL I HAVEN'T SMILED,LAUGHED,OR LOVED ANYTHING IN A LONG TIME. I'M MISERABLE. I GET READY, GO TO SCHOOL, COME HOME, GET READY. ISN'T IT EXCITING?! AND I HAVEN'T REDIEVED A CALL FROM JASKSONVILLE SINCE SHE LEFT. WHY? WELL, I JUST FOUND OUT YOU CAN'T MAKE CALLS ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE USA. _(I KNOW YOU CAN, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, LET'S JUST PRETEND.) _**

**MY EYSE ARE FIFFERANT, I HAVE BIGGER DARK CIRCLES UNDER MY EYES, I BARLEY TALK, I DON'T HUMORE ANYTHING, AND I DON'T REALLY LEAVE MY ROOM. I FEEL LIKE I'M BREAKING INTO SMALLER PEICES EVERY DAY, I HAVE PANICK ATTACKS WHEN I SEE SOMETHING THAT REMINDS ME OF, HER. I CAN'T SAY BELLA WTHOUT FREAKING OUT. I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPINESS IS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS ANYMORE, BUT WORST OF ALL, THE ONE THING I ACTUALLY REMEMBER, AND WON'T EVER GIVE UP IS SOMETHING OTHERS WOULD GIVE UP TO BE HAPPY IN A SECOND. IT'S THE MEMORY I HAVE OF HER. HIS WARM SKIN, HER CHOCOLATE BROWN EYES, HER SOFTER THEN BABY SKIN, HER NACK FOR BEING ABLE TO RESIST MY MIND READING ABILITIES, HER PERFECT SMILE THAT I CAN'T CALL MINE ANYMORE BECAUSE SHE IS GONE, AND **

**I DON'T DESERVE IT. HER FUNNY, KLUZTY ATTITUDE, HER ANGEL LIKE FEATURES, HER AMAZING SMELL, AND EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT HER THAT HURTS TO REMEMBER. **

**AND THANKS TO THOSE MEMORIES, MY MOM FINDS ME CURLED UP IN A CORNER CRYING MY EYES OUT, THE REASON I DON'T GO HUNTING ANYMORE BECAUSE BLOOD AND BELLA BOTH START WITH B'S AND THAT BRINGS ON ANOTHER ROUND OF HYSTERICS, THE REASON I DON'T WATCH TV, LISTEN TO MUSIC, AND I DON'T READ ANYMORE. THE REASON FOR A LOT OF THINGS.**

**_4 MORE MONTHS LATER_**

**WELL, IT'S BEEN 6 MONTHS, AND THINGS HAVE GOTTEN BETTER. I GO HUNTING NOW, I CAN LISTEN TO MUSIC, I CAN COMPOSE, I CAN WATCH TV, I CAN SAY BELLA, I CAN THINK ABOUT HER WITHOUT HURTING, I CAN DO A LOT OF THINGS. IT'S ALL BECAUSE I CAN FEEL HAPPY ABOUT KNOWING HER. I STILL FEEL SAD ABOUT WHAT WE COULD HAVE HAD, BUT I THINK ABOUT WHAT WE DID HAVE IN A MATTER OF ONE WEEK. WE HAD MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE COULD DESCRIBE. WE HAD BEEN MORE THEN FRIENDS, WE HAD BEEN BEST FRIENDS. AND THAT IS WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY, THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING. THAT AND THE FACT THAT EVERYONE RELIES ON ME, AND I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN. AND I FEEL FINE ABOUT IT.**

**_BPOV_**

**WELL, IT'S BEEN 6 MONTHS, AND THINGS HAVE GOTTEN BETTER. I GO OUT NOW, I CAN LISTEN TO MUSIC, I CAN WRITE SONGS, I CAN WATCH TV, I CAN SAY CULLEN AND EDWARD, I CAN THINK ABOUT HIM WITHOUT HURTING, I CAN DO A LOT OF THINGS. IT'S ALL BECAUSE I CAN FEEL HAPPY ABOUT KNOWING HIM. I STILL FEEL SAD ABOUT WHAT WE COULD HAVE HAD, BUT I THINK ABOUT WHAT WE DID HAVE IN A MATTER OF ONE WEEK. WE HAD MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE COULD DESCRIBE. WE HAD BEEN MORE THEN FRIENDS, WE HAD BEEN BEST FRIENDS. AND THAT IS WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY, THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING. THAT AND THE FACT THAT EVERYONE RELIES ON ME, AND I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN. AND I FEEL FINE ABOUT IT.**

**SO I GOT OUT MY GUITAR, LIKE I HAD MANY OTHER TIMES, AND PLAYED A SONG I WROTE, CALLED 6 MONTHS. (_SEE, IT'S BEEN SIX MONTHS SINCE SHE LEFT, AND THIS SONG IS REALLY CALLED, 6 MONTHS, BY HEY MONDAY.)_**

**YOUR THE DIRECTION I FOLLOW TO GET HOME,**

**WHEN I FELL LIKE I CAN'T GO ON, YOU TELL ME TO GO,**

**AND IT'S LIKE I CAN'T FEEL A THING, WITHOUT YOU AROUND,**

**BUT DON'T MIND ME, IF I GET WEAK IN THE KNEES, CAUSE YOU HAVE THAT EFFECT ON ME, YOU DO**

**EVERYTHING YOU SAY, EVERY TIME WE TOUCH, I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT, BUT I'M OKAY,**

**AND I CAN'T THINK OF ANYBODY ELSE THAT I HATE TO MISS, AS MUCH AS I HATE MISSING YOU,**

**MONTHS NOT GOING STRONG NOW, AFTER GOODBYE, UNCONDITIONAL UNORIGINAL ALWAYS BY MY SIDE,**

**MEANT TO BE TOGETHER, MEANT FOR NO ONE BUT EACH OTHER, YOU LOVE ME, I LOVE YOU HARDER,**

**SO EVERYTHING YOU SAY, EVERY TIME WE TOUCH, I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT, BUT I'M OKAY,**

**AND I CAN'T THINK OF ANYBODY ELSE THAT I HATE TO MISS, AS MUCH AS I HATE MISSING YOU,**

**SO PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR HAND, SO PLEASE GIVE ME A LESSON ON HOW TO STEAL,**

**STEAL A HEART AS FAST AS YOU STOLE MINE, AS YOU STOLE MINE, YAH**

**OH AND EVERYTHING YOU SAY, EVERY TIME WE TOUCH I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT, BUT I'M OKAY,**

** AND I CAN'T THINK OF ANYBODY ELSE WHO I HATE TO MISS AS MUCH AS I HATE MISSING YOU, **

**SO PLEASE GIVE ME A HAND, SO PLEASE JUST TAKE MY HAND.**

_(OKAY, I CHANGED SOME OF THE WORDS SO THEY'D FIT INTO THEIR STORY, SO FORGIVE ME!)_

**I LOVED THAT SONG. I WROTE IT FOR EDWARD AS SOON AS I DIDN'T HURT ANYMORE**. **AND IT FELT GOOD TO DO IT, IT FELT RIGHT.** **IT WASN'T THE ONLY ONE I DID EITHER, I WROTE A FEW MORE, BUT THAT ONE JUST SUMMED IT UP TO THE SPOT. I DECIDED THAT I WASN'T IN THE MOOD TO STOP. ONE MORE SONG AND I'D BE READY FOR THE COOL NIGHT TO TAKE ME AWAY.**

**_(THIS ONE IS CALLED DISTRACTED, BY KSM. I PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST SONG IN THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW IT GETS ANNOYING, BUT I HAD TO, CHECK THE TITLE OF THE STORY!)_  
**

******I WAS DOING JUST FINE, TILL YOU MESSED WITH MY MIND, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO PERFECT,**

******NOW YOUR STUCK IN MY HEAD, I'M LOSING SLEEP OVER IT, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FILL THE OBJECTIVE,**

******HAVING TROUBLE STAYING FOCUSED, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS,WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY,**

******I GET SO DISTRACTED, WHEN YOU COME AROUND, MY HEADS IN THE CLOUDS,**

******I CAN'T SEEM TO CONCENTRATE IT OUT, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I GET SO DISTRACTED, WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE, GET CAUGHT IN A DAZE,**

******SOMETIMES I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I GET SO DISTRACTED, DISTRACTED, DISTRACTED BY YOU. BY YOU, THAT'S RIGHT,**

******WONDER IF YOUR AWARE, I REALLY DON'T MEAN TO STARE, BUT YOU KNOW THAT I JUST CAN'T HELP IT,**

******I TRY TO STAY IN CONTROL, YES I DO, BUT I DON'T, I GUESS I MUST BE LOSING IT,**

******HAVING TROUBLE STAYING FOCUSED, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS,WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY,**

******I GET SO DISTRACTED, WHEN YOU COME AROUND, MY HEADS IN THE CLOUDS,**

******I CAN'T SEEM TO CONCENTRATE IT OUT, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I GET SO DISTRACTED, WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE, GET CAUGHT IN A DAZE,**

******SOMETIMES I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I GET SO DISTRACTED, DISTRACTED, DISTRACTED BY YOU.**

**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, WELL I'M NOT WHAT I USED TO BE, YOU GOT ME OUT OF CONTROL, I'M PRETTY SURE THIS IS WHAT YOUR MEANT TO DO,**

******HAVING TROUBLE STAYING FOCUSED, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS,WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY,**

******I GET SO DISTRACTED, WHEN YOU COME AROUND, MY HEADS IN THE CLOUDS,**

******I CAN'T SEEM TO CONCENTRATE IT OUT, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I GET SO DISTRACTED, WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE, GET CAUGHT IN A DAZE,**

******SOMETIMES I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I GET SO DISTRACTED, DISTRACTED, DISTRACTED BY YOU. **

******AND WITH THE LAST WORDS OF THE SONG, I FELL ASLEEP, FILLED WITH A HAPPY DREAM, BUT IN THE DREAM, EDWARD AND ALL THE CULLENS WERE VAMPIRES. **

******OKAY, SO PLEASE REVIEW, AND CHECK OUT THE SONGS IF YOU'VE NEVER HEARD THEM, THEY ARE VERY GOOD. KSM IS AN ALL GIRLS BAND THAT SINGS POP, AND HEY MONDAY IS AN ALL GUY BAND WITH ONE GIRL, KIND OF LIKE PARAMORE, BUT THEY ARE MORE POPISH. SO THANKS AND REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :P  
**


	13. Stupid Vampire?

* * *

OKAY, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, SO..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................UM, THIS IS REALLY AKWARD, SO HERE IS THE STORY, I GUESS...........

_**BPOV**_

"**AH!" I WOKE UP FROM MY DREAM SOBBING. I HAD ANOTHER DREAM, WELL IF YOU COULD CALL IT THAT. I HAD HAD THIS DREAM ALMOST EVEYNIGHT SINCE I HAD LEFT FORKS. IN MY DREAM I WAS BACK IN FORKS AND I WAS HANGING OUT WITH THE CULLENS. BUT THERE WAS SOMETHING different. SOMETHING WAS STRANGE. WE WERE AT THE BEACH, AND IT WAS SUNNY. BUT NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THE CULLENS, THEY WERE ALL SPARKLING. AND THEY WERE ALL BEAUTIFUL. WE WERE JUST PLAYING IN THE WATER, I THINK WE WERE PLAYING CHICKEN. ALICE WAS ON JASPER, ROSALIE WAS ON EMMET, AND I WAS ON EDWARD. ME AND EDWARD HAD KNOCKED THEM BOTH DOWN AND WON. EDWARD PULLED ME DOWN AND KISSED ME. IT WAS THE MOST MAGNIFICENT KISS I HAD EVER WITNESSED, LET ALONE FELT. THEN, SOMETHING TRECHEROUSE HAPPENED. A HUGE WAVE CAME OVER US, AND DROWNED EDWARD, ALICE, ROSALIE, EMMET, AND JASPER. THE ONLY REASON I SURVIVED WAS BECAUSE EDWARD SAW THE WAVE AND THREW ME INTO THE SAND. HOW HE WAS THAT STRONG, I WOULD NEVER KNOW, BUT HE WAS, AND I WOULND NEVER KNOW HOW. BUT IT WAS ONLY A DREAM RIGHT?**

**THEN RENEE CAME RUNNING INTO THE ROOM. **

"**BELLA, WHAT'S WRONG?" I DIDN'T REALISE I WAS STILL CRYING. UNTIL RENEE CAME OVER AND STARTED WIPING THE TEARS AWAY FROM MY FACE.**

"**I, UM I JUST HAD A BAD DREAM." I DIDN'T REALLY WANTED TO TELL HER WHAT THE DREAM WAS ABOUT.**

"**OKAY, WELL IT'S OVER NOW, AND I WAS GOING TO WAIT TILL MORNING, BUT I FIGURED YOU COULD USE SOME CHEERING UP NOW." WHAT!**

"**WHAT, MOM WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"**

"**WELL, I CAN REALLY SEE THAT YOUR UNHAPPY, AND SINCE TOMORROW IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU A REALLY NICE PRESENT."**

_**( I NOW IN THE BOOK HER BIRTHDAY IS IN LIKE SEPTEMBER, AND RIGHT NOW IT'S LIKE APRIL, BUT I WANTED IT LIKE THIS.)**_

"**WHAT'S THE PRESENT, MOM, YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE SUPRISES!"**

"**OKAY, OKAY, DRUM ROLL PLEASE..." COME ON!**

"**MOM!"**

"**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. GET YOUR BAGS READY, WE ARE GOING TO FORKS!"**

"**WHAT! LIKE PERMENATLY?" OH MY GOSH, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!**

"**NO, NO JUST FOR A VISIT, SO YOU CAN SEE ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND WHAT NOT, I KNOW YOU MISS THEM, AND THAT'S WHY YOUR NOT HAPPY."**

**WELL IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER. BUT I GUESS THIS WAS BETTER THEN NOTHING.**

"**OKAY MOM! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WHEN IS OUR FLIGHT AND HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO BE THERE?"**

"**TOMORROW AT NOON, AND WE'LL BE THERE A WEEK, SO GO BACK TO BED."**

"**OKAY." SHE LEFT MY ROOM AND CLOSED THE DOOR. BUT I COULDN'T SLEEP LIKE THIS ANYNMORE! I JUMPED UP AND STUMBLED TO MY CLOSET. I THREW OUT ALL MY BEST CLOTHES, I HAD FOR A WEEK, AND SOME REALLY CUTE PIJAMAS. THEN I LOOKED FOR THE PERFECT OUTFIT TO WEAR FOR TOMORROW. I FOUND IT! IT WAS A BLACK RUFFLY, TYPE SKIRT TUTU, RED HIGH TOPS, AND A RED V – NECK THAT WOULD BE TUCKED IN. ALICE WOULD BE SO PROUD! ALICE! YAY! I WAS GOING TO SEE ALICE TOMORROW! AND JASPER, AND ROSALIE, AND EMMET, AND CARLISE, AND ESME, AND......EDWARD. I GOT TO SEE EDWARD!!! BUT I BET HE ALREADY HAD ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND, I MEAN SOMEONE LIKE HIM SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND. BUT I GOT TO SEE HIM, AND I JUST WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY....RIGHT? RIGHT, AND IF THAT INVOLVES ANOTHER GIRL, THEN SO BE IT. BECAUSE A WORLD WITHOUT A HAPPY EDWARD ISN'T A WORLD AT ALL.**

**SO AFTER WHAT SEEMED LIKE FOREVER, MY BAGS WERE PACKED, I ONLY HAD 2 MEDIUM SIZED ROLLING SUITCASES, AND A CARRY ON PURSE. SO I LOOKED AT THE CLOCK, IT READ 3:00 AM. SO I CRAWLED BACK INTO MY BED, AND TRIED TO SLEEP. AND ALL THE SLEEPING PAID OFF, BECAUSE I EVENTUALLY FELL ASLEEP INTO A DREAMLESS SLEEP. MY FIRST ONE IN A LONG TIME.**

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP!" I TURNED OFF MY ALARM CLOCK AND JUMPED OUT OF BED, RAN, TRIPPED, RAN SOME MORE, TRIPPED AGAIN, AND FINALLY MADE IT TO THE SHOWER. I PUT ALL MY CLOTHES ON, AND DID MY MAKE – UP. I PUT ON SOME BLACK EYE – LINER, SMOKY EYE, AND CORAL LIP STICK. AND I WAS DONE. I GRABBED MY BAGS AND TRIED TO WALK SMOOTHLY DOWN THE STAIRS, BUT I TRIPPED ON THE LAST STEP, AND PHIL CAUGHT ME. IT WASN'T EDWARD'S ARMS, BUT AT LEAST I DIDN'T HIT THE GROUND.**

**12 HOURS LATER**

**(I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S HOW LONG IT TAKES, I JUST GUESSED FROM, JACKSONVILLE TO FORKS.)**

**FINALLY THE PLANE LANDED AND WE GOT A CAB TO...WELL I ACTUALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHERE WE WOULD BE STAYING AT.**

"**MOM, WHERE ARE WE GOING TO BE STAYING AT?" I KNEW THAT THE CLOSEST HOTEL OR MOTEL TO FORKS WAS IS PORTLAND, AND I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO BE THAT FAR.**

"**WE ARE STAYING WITH THE CULLENS, WHERE ELSE WOULD WE STAY AT?"**

"**REALLY?"**

"**YES, CARLISE AND ESME WERE OVERJOYED TO HEAR THAT WE WERE COMING, AND INVITED US TO STAY WITH THEM. THEY HAVE A GUEST ROOM WHERE I'LL BE USING, AND YOU CAN SHARE WITH ALICE."**

"**BUT ALICE AND JASPER SHARE A ROOM, THAT WOULD JUST BE WEIRD."**

"**OKAY, THEN HOW ABOUT WITH ROSALIE?"**

"**BUT SHE SHARES WITH EMMET."**

"**OKAY, THEN EDWARD."**

"**WHAT, I CAN'T SHARE WITH EDWARD! WHY CAN'T I SHARE WITH YOU!"**

"**BECAUSE YOU KNOW, HOW I ALWAYS KICK IN MY SLEEP. I DON'T KNOW HOW PHIL CAN STAND IT, BESIDES WE DON'T WANT YOU TO WAKE UP WITH MORE BRUISES THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE. KNOW STOP WHINING ABOUT IT, ESME WILL TELL YOU WHERE YOUR SLEEPING. SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING."**

"**FINE." I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW IF I WANTED TO SHARE WITH EDWARD OR NOT. I MEAN WOULDN'T IT JUST BE AKWARD? ON THE ONE HAND I WOULD LOVE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH HIM, AND FOR A WEEK EVERYNIGHT, THAT WAS JUST AWESOME, BUT ON THE OTHER HAND, WHAT IF HE HEARS ME TALK IN MY SLEEP? THAT HAPPENS A LOT, AND IT CAN GET EMBARRASSING. **

**SO AN HOUR LATER WE WERE IN FORKS DRIVING TO THE CULLEN'S HOUSE.**

**AFTER WHAT SEEMED LIKE FOREVER, WE PULLED UP TO THE "HOUSE" AND GOT OUR STUFF OUT OF THE CAB. WE THANKED AND PAID THE DRIVER AND HE LEFT. THEN EMMET, OF ALL PEOPLE CAME RUNNING OUT OF THE HOUSE WITH A HUGE SMILE PLASTERED ON HIS FACE.**

"**BELLA!" HE YELLED AND PICKED ME UP IN A BONE CRUSHING HUG.**

"**EM – CAN'T – BREATH."**

"**OH, SORRY BELLS, I FORGOT HOW SMALL YOU WERE."**

"**NO, I THINK YOU JUST FORGOT HOW BIG YOU ARE." I JOKED, EMMET WAS TOO BIG FOR HIS OWN GOOD, BUT IT MADE HIM EMMET.**

"**HI RENNE!" HE THEN PICKED UP MY MOM IN A HUG, BUT IT WASN'T AS BONE CRUSHING AS MINE, I COULD TELL. STUPID VAMPIRE. WAIT VAMPIRE? WHY DID I SAY THAT?! WHATEVER.**

"**BELLA!" ALICE AND ROSALIE SQUEALED AT THE SAME TIME AND CAME RUNNING OUT OF THE HOUSE. WE FORMED ONE BIG GROUP HUG, UNTIL JASPER, EMMET, CARLSLIE, ESME, RENEE, AND EDWARD CAME AND JOINED IN. SO WE WERE ONE BIG GROUP HUG UNTIL I MENTIONED THAT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE AND I COULDN'T BREATH, AND EVERYONE LET GO LAUGHING. **

"**HI, BELLA." AN ANGELIC VOICE SAID FROM BEHIND ME.**

"**HI, EDWARD. I WALKED OVER TO THE GREEK GOD HIMSELF AND GAVE HIM A VERY AKWARD HUG. I THOUGHT I HEARD ALL THE GIRLS AWW, BUT I COULDN'T BE SURE. WHEN WE HUGGED IT FELT LIKE MAGIC. THERE WAS A SPARK WHEN OUR SKIN MET, AND I FELT A JOLT GO UP MY ARMS. IT WAS THE MOST AMAZING FEELING IN THE WORLD. BUT IT COULDN'T LAST FOE EVER SO I WENT OVER AND HUGGED ESME AND CARLISE.**

**THEN ALL AT THE SAME TIME AT MY SUPRISE EVERYONE YELLED, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

**AND OF COURSE BEING ME I JUMPED FROM THE SUDDEN OUTBURST AND TRIPPED OVER NOTHING, AND IT FELT LIKE OLD TIME WHEN EDWARD CAUGHT ME.**

"**I MISSED THIS." HE WHISPERED IN MY EAR AS EVERYONE MADE THEIR WAY INSIDE.**

"**WHAT?" I ASKED**

"**CATCHING YOU." YAY! HE MISSED ME!**

"**SO BELLA, SEING AS IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, I HAVE A PREPOSITION. WOULD YOU MISS SWAN, ACCOMPANIE ME TO A DINNER TONIGHT?" HE ASKED SO FORMELY AND BOWED. IT WAS LIKE THE DAY HE ASKED ME OUT BACK AT SCHOOL. SO I PLAYED ALONG.**

**I CURTSIED AND SAID, **

"**OF COURSE, KIND SIR. I WOULD DREAM OF NOTHING MORE."**

**OKAY, SO I HOPED YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, AND THERE WAS A QUESTION THAT I WILL ANSWER HERE, BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIT IT INTO THE STORY. OKAY, SO JAMES IS THE ONE THAT KILLED CHARLIE AND HE WAS PUT IN JAIL. AND VICTORIA AND LUERANT WERE HIS FRIENDS, AND THEY GO TO FORKS HIGH. SO PLAY WITH THAT, AND THEY WILL BE IN THE STORY LATER, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THEM. PLEASE REVIEW!! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT! :P**


	14. Holy Taleedo Batman!

* * *

OKAY I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT....YEAH.

BVOP

So I walked into the "HOUSE", and it all seemed the same. I loved it! The house was still painted all white with splashes or red. The grand piano still sat on the east corner of the house facing away from the windowed wall, the t.v. and couches still on the west corner. Well, I did sound a little crazy, how much could change in 6 months?

"Okay, Bella why don't we get you two settled in before we do anything?" Esme broke me out of my bickering with myself.

"Okay, sure." I was a little nervous to be hearing as to where I was going to stay, but I had to get it over with.

"So, Renee you'll be staying in the guest room, if you don't mind, while Bella, well dear you can stay with Edward."

"Um. Okay?" My answer came out sounding like a question, I wasn't really sure about staying with Edward, but hey? What could I do?

"Ok, come on Bells, I'll carry your stuff up." Emmet offered.

"Sure, thanks." So we made out way up the stairs to Edward's room. Alice and Rosalie behind us chattering of what to do this weekend, Renee, Esme, and Carslile had headed to the guest room, while Jasper and Edward were no where to be seen. Weird.

"Okay, this is Eddie boy's room!" Emmet whisper – yelled. Just ehn Edward came strolling from around the corner, popping up from out of nowhere, like he usually does.

"Don't call me that!" WOW. How did he hear Emmet? He wasn't even in the same hallway as us!

"Whatever, cough* Eddie Boy cough*. Haha, I guess Emmet never learned a lesson.

"Grrrrrr..." Did Edward just growl? Wow, Eddie Boy did have issues.

"So Eddie Boy where am I sleeping?" I asked with a smirck on my face as we entered his room.

"Um.....on my bed, where else?" what?

"But where -

"Hey! She can call you Eddie Boy but I can't!" Emmet yelled from behind me.

"Emmet, are you gorgoes, and do you have a voice of music?" I blushed.

"Yes,as a matter of fact I dooooo!" Emmet sang the last word.

"No, you don't know leave us alone." Yeah, Emmet go away.....

"Fine! But hey, I am keeping an ear on you two. Wanting to be alone, without me! Ugh! It can't get anymore suspicous!" I blushed as Emmet tilted his head back and walked out of the room.

"Stupid ass." I heard Edward whisper.

"Okay, so going back to your impossible answer as to where I am going to sleep. I am not sleeping in your bed for a week, where will you sleep?" I was not going to hog his bed.

"You, Bella will sleep on my bed, while I Edward, sleep on my couch. I never get any sleep anyways, and just having you in the same house as me whil trying to sleep will make it ten times harder."

I blushed, stupid blush.

"UGH! Well guess what? How about I get the couch and YOU get the bed?" I retorted.

"No, how about you get the bed?" He replied.

"No, you get the bed." I wasn't giving up.

'No you get the bed." I guess neither was he.

"No you get the bed."

"How about, we both get the bed?" WHAT!!!

"Um, what?"

"I said, why don't we just share the bed, that we we won't have to fight anymore?" Was he crazy? Or was I crazy for not accepting his offer?

"Um, fine, I guess."

"Okay, it's settled, now let's unpack your stuff, then go downstairs. Our dinner is at 8:00 so we have about.......5 hours."

* * *

"Okay."

LATER THAT DAY.....

"NO WAY! He asked you to go to dinner? Okay, we are going to make you look smokin'!" I had just broke the news to Alice and Rosalie. The boys and our parents had left to go on an errand to buy some food. Upparently the Cullens had run out. I don't really know how that happens. Well with Emmet you never really know. (THE TRUTH IS THEY ARE VAMPS, REMEMBER !)

"Okay, what do you have planned?"

"Well, let's see.....why don't we curl your hair into spirals, and how about we keep your makeup light.....and for the clothes......Ooh! I got it!" She ran to her closet and pulled out a beautiful dress.

It was a reddish orange and was strapless. (PICTURE ON PROFILE, YOU HAVE TO OPEN A NEW TAB AND COPY IT IN, SORRY. BUT I REALL DO SUGGEST YOU LOOK AT IT.)

"Here are some shoes, to go with it, no hurry! Go put it on!"

(THE SHOES ARE ON PROFILE TOO!)

So I ran into the bathroom and put on the outfit.

"Holy taleedo Batman!" I didn't know what to say! The dress was shorter then short and the heels were death traps calling my name!!

"Alice! I can't wear this! It's against the law in some states! And if I wear these shoes, everyone that knows about my disability to walk normally, will think I committed suicide!"

"Oh stop, and get out here!" She yelled. I obeyed.

"Holy taleedo Batman!" They both shrieked. Ha! I knew it was too short and made me look weird.

"Bella you are going to kill tonight!" Or I was wrong?

"Yeah, I'm going to kill, myself!" I was not exxagerating! Any type of shoe made me fall, just imagine high heels!

"Oh, please, Edward would drop dead if he could when he saw you like this!" What does that mean?

"Okay, come on, let's get you ready!"

* * *

OKAY, I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND MY TEACHERS ARE CRAZY... SO I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.......AND PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!!!! THANK YOU! :P


	15. AN: SMART ASS PREVIEW

OKAY, SO SORRY THIS ISNT A NEW CHAPTER, DONT WORRY I WILL REALLY UPDATE SOON. I PROMISE BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET YOUR REACTION FROM THIS PIECE. IT IS A NEW STORY I WANTED TO WRITE BUT I WANT TO GET YOU REACTION FIRST. SO PLEASE READ AND UPATE AND THE MORE THE BETTER AND I WILL HAVE YOUR NEXT CHAPTER AND NEW STORY UP IN LIKE LESS THEN 4 DAYS........THANKS! :]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUMMARY: EDWARD MOVES OVER TO FORKS AND ENDS UP AT BELLA'S HIGH SCHOOL. SHE IS THE HEAD CHEERLEADER, BUT DOESN'T ACT LIKE ONE. SHE HAS A SMART ASS ATTITUDE AND LOVES TO STAND OUT AND BE DIFFERENT. EDWARD ON THE OTHER HAND LIKES TO BE SMART ASS BUT CAN'T EVEN COMPARE TO BELLA. HE IS PREPPY AND WHAT SOME MIGHT SAY A "COOL GUY". BUT BELLA SEES RIGHT THROUGH HIM. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY CLASH TOGETHER?

--------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

--------------------------------------------------------

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?" I ASKED.

"YES ACTUALLY IT IS." OH SO HE WAS BEING A SMART ASS. WELL TWO COULD PLAY AT THAT GAME.

"OH OKAY THEN. HARTI HAR HAR. I AM ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING MY ASS OFF. HENCE ROFLMAO. IS THAT THE REACTION YOU WERE LOOKING FOR?" I WAS A CHAMPION AT HEART. BUT I DIDN'T GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO ANSWER.

"IF SO – THEN YOU MAY WANT TO GO AND STAND OVER THERE WITH THE PEOPLE WHO LAUGH AT EVERYTHING ANYONE SAYS. JUST SO YOU LIKE THEM." I POINTED TO THE GROUP STANDING OVER BY THE OFFICE.

"OR MAYBE THOSE PEOPLE RIGHT THERE. THEY'LL DO ANYTHING TO FIT IN. FOR EXAMPLE TODAY I AM WEARING A TUTU. TOMORROW HALF OF THEM WILL BE WEARING A TUTU. GET WHERE IM GOING?" HE LOOKED AT ME WITH A DUMB FOUNDED EXPRESSION. BUT I WASN'T THROUGH YET.

"OR, MAYBE OVER THERE." I POINTED TO THE GIRL GROUP BY THE BATHROOMS. "THE SLUTS OF THIS GAY ASS SCHOOL. THEY WILL PROBABLY LAUGH AT WHATEVER YOU EVEN SAY OR DO JUST SO THEY CAN GIVE YOU THEIR DEFINITION OF PLEASURE."

"SO WHAT WOULD I HAVE TO SAY TO MAKE YOU LAUGH THEN, OH SO GREAT ONE?" HE ASKED ME, FLASHING A DAZZLING SMILE. BUT HE WASNT GOING TO WIN ME OVER.

"WELL, YOU WOULD HAVE TO HAVE POTENTIAL. AND BY THE LOOKS OF YOUR ASS, YOU MAY HAVE SOME. BUT THEN AGAIN THAT IS JUST MY VAGINA TALKING. SO COME BACK TOMORROW MAYBE NOT ACTING LIKE SUCH AN ARROGANT ASS FACE AND WE'LL TALK." AND WITH THAT I WALKED AWAY. I MAY HAVE LOOKED AWESOME DOING THAT, BUT INSIDE MY HEAD I WAS YELLING, OH WHAT A BEAUTIFULL ASS FACE IT IS!

* * *

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.....I AM NOT DONE WITH MY OTHER STORY, BUT I JUST WANT TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE, AND THIS LITTLE PEICE JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Saduicable?

* * *

Okay..don't be mad..i know I haven't updated but I started a new story and classes are hard and my life is so out of whack but..here we go! I don't own twilight..whatever.. here is the date scene! 3

BPOV

* * *

DONE GETTING READY

After I was done getting ready I made my way down stairs in my way too short dress and way too long heels. I admit, I did look HAWTT but I was going to kill myself... I was sure of it.

As I descended the stairs I thought about what we were going to do... I mean I knew that we were going to dinner, but I wondered how the night would end. Would I get a kiss? I sighed. Probably not, he was probably just doing this to be polite, and welcome me home again. Well whatever it was I would take it. I wasn't desperate, just desperate for him. Which was very wrong. I was sure that this would end badly. Badly meaning a broken heart.

I stepped down the last step of the gorgeous staircase. I looked up and saw Edward standing there looking as beautiful as ever. He was wearing a classic tuxedo, with a skinny tie to make it look edgy. Oh shit.

I gasped from just the sight of him and as I did I tripped over, like I said and stumbled toward the floor. But I didn't hit it. Once again. I swear this was like our hand shake every time we saw each other. I always fell and he always caught me. Not that I didn't mind, but in this dress I was sure something was showing itself to the world that wasn't supposed to. I looked behind me and saw Alice standing there blocking my ass. She pulled it down faster than I thought possible and ran back up the stairs. Wow. I ts was like she could see the future.

I looked back at Edward blushing of course. He was blushing too! Again! No freaking way!?!?

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked me as we straightened up.

"Are you sure Edward? I mean you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I was a little frightened by his expression. First he looked mad, then sad.

"Well, I would like to Bella. I mean you look breathtaking really. But if you don't want to go out with me, its okay. I understand." Was he crazy? He started to loosen his tie, but I would have none of that!

I grabbed his hand as he loosened his tie and pulled it back up fixing it back to normal.

"Well in that case, we better get going mister."

"If you say so my lady!" He had a big, goofy smile on his face as he grabbed my hand and led me out the door."

"So........where are we going exactly to dinner. Please don't let it be too expensive. I don't like it when people spend money on me. I'm not that important to have money waisted on." I told him the truth as we were speeding away, leaving the mansion behind us. Yeah, the mansion, but I had to share a bed with Edward. Nice.

I looked over to see his expression. He grimaced and looked a little angry. I hope I didn't ruin his surprise.

"Bella, you are too important to NOT have money waisted on you. And if it's for you it's never waisted, it's merely spent. And not to brag, but I have so much money I could waist it if I wanted to. Just so happens, I have you to spend it all on." He smiled. Now it was my turn to grimace. Him spending all the money he had, on me...didn't sound like fun. Just another thing he could compare to me that I couldn't even repay to him. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

"But, you never answered my question, where exactly are we going? Fancy or not. It could be McDonald's for all I care." Anywhere with Edward was perfect. He could make the junk yard look like heaven if he was just in the entrance.

"Well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out." UGH. I hated surprises.

"And, I don't care if you hate surprises, because then you are going to be hating me a lot!"

I frowned. Well, I could never hate Edward, not ever. Even if he killed a puppy I couldn't hate Edward, because I would find an excuse to make it okay for him to kill a puppy. Wow. This thing going on between us wasn't good. It was just going to hurt worse when I go back home. Back home. I was going back home in a week. I remember what it felt like. It was hell. I thought it over and over on the way to where ever we were going. Might as well, have as much fun as I could while I was here. That was my goal. To let go and have as much fun here while I could. Even if that meant having Edward spending all his money on me and surprising me every time I turned back around. Which he usually surprised me a lot. Just with his presence he surprised me. This was very unhealthy. Very. Oh well, no going backs now.

"Bella?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You didn't hear me? I have been calling you for a few minutes.' Edward replied.

"Oh, sorry I guess I just zoned out."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Well only when I day dream, but that's only just when I am near you..you bring me to wishing some things lasted forever." Oh my gosh! Did I just say that! I could feel all the blood return to my head.

I looked over to Edward and saw him smiling a breathtaking smile..my smile was back. :)

"Okay, we're here!" He screamed a little too enthusiastically for my ears. I covered my ears with my hands.

"Ouch." I really couldn't handle too much yelling.

"Oh, was I too loud, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay..just a little sensitive with my hearing..people say I should be a vampire..but I don't really understand that..it's not like vampires are real or anything.." He looked at me, his smile fading a bit.

"Hm, well I feel bad that I hurt your ears." He replied as he opened my door for me, I blushed of course.

"It's okay Edward, really. BUT if you want you could kiss them and make it all better!" I joked as I poked him in the stomach.

"Okay." He replied and leaned in and kissed each of my ears at the same time as we were in front of the seater. She gasped, as did I. His lips felt like magic on my ear..I wonder where else they would feel good........STOP BELLA! I looked up to Edward and his big smile..I blushed again....aahh! Does it ever leave me alone.?

"Name, please." The beautiful female worker asked. She looked at Edward a little too friendly.

"Cullen."

"Oh, right this way please." She smiled what I think was supposed to be a seudicable smile. To me it looked demented..I guess it did too to Edward, because from the look on his face, it looked like he was trying not to laugh. Him and his gentlemanliness!

"Here, you go." She sat us in the middle of the restaurant, right where she could watch us from her little stand. Maybe that was just me being paranoid.

"Excuse me, but maybe we could have something a little more in the back?" Edward flashed a killer smile. I could tell it affected the waitress just as much as me...she inhaled a bit too hard.

* * *

"Uh.....suuuurree." She hesitated, trying to catch her thought back..and walked us over to the back of the restaurant, very hidden. As she walked back to the front of the restaurant, she walked a little too close to Edward and slipped her number in his back pocket, while grabbing his ass at the same time. This was going to be a fun night. ;]

Okay, so here is the chapter, sorry it too so long, okay um.......tell me what you think! :) 3


	17. My Bella

I don't own twilight...happy now? Good. Cause i'm not. :p

* * *

so here is another chapter..and I am trying to figure out which story I am writing for..FOR THE LOVE OF MUSIC or SMART ASS so...while I am trying to figure that out I am typing this....so I choose to write for FOR THE LOVE OF MUSIC......okay here we go..where did I leave off.....

BPOV [after waitress leaves them at their table] :0

"Wow." Could she have been more blunt?

"What?"

"Did you not tell? Edward! She grabbed your tushy and put her number in you pocket. Not to mention she was **trying** to be _suiducable_!"

"Oh..yeah..eh..i didn't really notice..i was kind of just paying attention to you." I blushed a bit too hard and looked the other way.

"Bella. Don't try to hide your blush from me. It's beautiful." He whispered as he reached over the table and very lightly with his cold hand tilted my head back towards him. A spark flew up from his hand to my face..he rapidly pulled away, whispering a sorry, while I blushed again.

"Why does that always happen?" I asked curiosly.

"What?"

"Whenever we.....um touch......a sort of jolt or spark if you will, comes from you to me, and vise versa...it just never happens with anyone but you." I blushed as I said that.

"Well, I don't really know." He gazed into my eyes, with a distant look. "It's the first time it ever happened to me as well, with you of course...well actually ever. In all my life, you have been the only one to catch my interest."

I looked away again, my blush creeping up again. But I kept my face towards him, only averting my eyes.

"So, are you ready to order?" The waitress came back..wasn't she to stay at the podium, not our waitress?

"Um, sure..Bella?"

"Okay.....I'll have the.." I glanced to the menu and picked the 1st thing on the list. "-mushroom ravioli please."

"I'll have....the same. With 2 cokes please."

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute."

"How did you know I like coke?" I asked in the silence. It was a vary abrupt question.

"Oh! Do you knot like it? It's just that every time I'm with you, you always have a coke...I just assumed.."

"No, I do like it, it's my favorite, I was just wondering..you are very observant."

"Hm, thank you."

"Your welcome." The silence bore on from there....it had been a few minutes since we ordered and an idea popped in my head.

"How about we play 20 questions?"

"Haha, okay. You go first." (**bold = edward....**_italics = bella)_

"Okay...what's your favorite song?"

"**Claire De Lune. You?"**

"_Ooh. I love that piece. But I'd have to say....um, well it's not something you'd ever heard, and please don't consider me conceided, but it's just a song called, 6 Months."_

"**Why, would I consider that? And your sure I have never heard it?"**

"_Well, I say that because, I kind of wrote it..."_

"**Really? You write music? What do you play?"**

"_Guitar."_

"**That's cool, I play piano. Do you mind...if maybe you'd ever play it for me..your song I mean?"**

I gulped...this was something I never actually played for anyone...maybe Edward could be an acception.

"_Sure.... okay my turn....hm......what's your favorite show?"_

"**I'd have to say....and don't laugh but..NCIS..."**

"_Why would I laugh that's MY favorite show too!"_

"**Really?"**

"_Yeah..okay...what's your biggest goal in life?"_

"**Hm...."**

Just then the waitress came with our food.

"Here you go sweet pea." I noticed she directed her body to Edward, ignoring my existance, while Edward's eyes only layed on me. I had to remember to breath.

"Thank you." She left unsatisfied.

"So, why don' we finish this game later, eat, you must be hungry."

"Hm, okay..hahaha...what ever you say."

We finished eating and on the way home we rode in silence.........until I remembered our unanswered question.

"So, you never answered my question?"

"Oh, right..hm..this may be a little, intament..or private if you will, but I trust you."

"Okay." Now I was nervous.

"My biggest goal..or in this case dream, is to fall in love with a girl, but actually be able to live my life with her. Not dangering her in any way. Rather I'd be her protector if you will. Her savior. I would be the safest thing in her life. But, I don't really think it could ever happen."

I think I had tears in my eyes. I blushed.

"Why could in not happen? You deserve that, more than anyone I know."

"Well, you see, hmm, it's just..well, how about I explain it later..maybe when....just later okay?"

"Sure." I looked forward and noticed that we were parking in front of his house.

He stopped the car and opened my door for me. Always a gentlemen I noted.

When we got to his door step, I said my thank you to him, and he did something that I didn't see coming. It was a small gesture but my heart didn't think so. He leaned in and whispered, "No, Bella, thank you." And he kissed me very lightly on the cheek. When he pulled away, he noticed my blush, and MY SMILE, appeared on his glorious face.

We walked into his house, to find everyone asleep already!

"How long were we gone?"

"Hm, it seems..about 4 hours."

"Really? Wow, we took a long time."

"Yeah.. I guess time flies when you don't want it too." He giggled at the end a bit..

"Alright, I guess we should head up?" It came out as a question rather than a statement.

He looked at me and nodded his head. We slowly and quietly made our way up the stairs, his hand on my lower back to keep me from falling. If I fell, then we would surely wake up the entire house hold.

**[I know they are vamps, so they don't sleep, but Bella thinks they are asleep, and Edward is pretending..BUT in this story IF the one you love is a human, than they can make you do remarkable things, so when I say that Edward falls asleep, he really does, because he is in love with Bella..so if things are different about Edward, it's because of that, but still, feel free to ask! :)]**

So, when we got to his bedroom, I ran into his adjoined bathroom to change, and when I got back, he was dressed into his pajamas as well.

"Okay, so as agreed, we are to share the bed?" I asked, blushing.

"Of course, as long as you feel okay with that. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Nope! I'm perfect! Nighty night." I smiled at my bluntness, while Edward stood there dumbfounded. He than smiled, blushed, and crawled into bed with me.

Wow, I don't think I ever imagined me thinking that. For one, the Edward crawling into bed with me was just weird in all, I mean someone of his standard with me. I mean I knew we weren't anything in that sort, but just the thought is the same. And secondly, that whole sentence was backwards. Shouldn't I be the one smiling and blushing at HIS bluntness?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked. I didn't realize I had spaced out again.

"Just day dreaming again. You caught me." It was my turn to blush this time.

"About what?"

"Um, well, just that whole thing that just went on. I mean I don't know where my bluntness came from, than you blushed. I mean shouldn't that have been switched? And then just the thought of YOU climbing into bed with ME? I mean I know it's not the same meaning to us then it would to others, but can''t you see the thought of it? And just looking at it YOUR standard to MINE? It's just SO off balance this night. All together, it's like a whirl pool." I sighed at my explanation. I don't know why but it felt good to tell Edward the truth. I looked over and noticed he had a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Bella." He waited a second.

"Did, you know that in my whole lifetime this time being with you since we've met, you are the only person to make me blush? Actually, this time with you, is the only time I have blushed ever!"

"Really? I didn't know that. But that still doesn't keep us in balance."

"Okay, well than, did you know that when you arrived, every single guy at our school, was craving you? They all wanted you for themselves, and thought you were an angel sent from the gods. Literally. I overheard Erick and Mike speaking in the library the day you arrived."

I blushed.

"Okay, BUT that could just be because in such a small town there are only so many teenage girls who are willing to go out with them, and when they see new meat, they go for it."

He looked a little somber.

"Okay, here's another key point to me. TO my brothers as well."

"Do you kind of notice that me and my brothers are a....bit _different _looking?"

"Uh, you mean like, kind of beautiful? Yeah, I think everyone has noticed Mr. Conceided." I joked at the end a bit.

"Well, it's not that I'm conceided, its just that's the thing. Me and my family, even the women, we've ALWAYS been told that. Being chased after by the opposite sex. Being flirted with, chased, drooled over, even stocked!" He saw my questioning face. "Don't ask okay? Well, I mean everyone I have ever known in Forks has tried to either break up one of our taken couples, or tried to get inside. They all found us attractive and voiced it. But you. You were and still are different. When I first met you, you, the first girl ever to do this, didn't throw herself at me. You didn't try to chase any one of us. And, everyone who has, has been average, even low average, forgive me for judging, but out of all, you the most beautiful person I have ever layed eyes on, didn't throw yourself when you should have. You, would've been the only acception, in me thinking of all girls who throw themselves have no reason. You, I would have given a chance. Did you know that? You, the one I wanted to throw yourself at me, didn't? The 1st for both of those?"

I blushed and gasped at his reasoning.

I didn't know what to say so, all I could manage was, "You lie."

He quietly laughed. "I don't lie Bella, ever."

"Well, than your crazy to think what you do, well for the most part. Thinking that you yourself is beautiful, you are sane. BUT thinking that me, plain old Bella Swan is beautiful? Now THAT is crazy." I whispered. Barley noticing our close proximity. I suppose he noticed too, because next thing I knew his breathing hitched, mine stopped all together, his green fields of eyes closed, mine stayed shocked, wide open, and our lips So close to touching, he whispered,

"You are the most beautiful creature that has EVER existed. My Bella."

Okay! So thanks for reading and please please please review! The faster you review the faster I will update and u get to see what happens next! :p REVIEW!! 3


	18. PDA! PDA!

**Okay, I don't own twilight, yeah okay...here we go! Thank for reviewing btw.... :)3**

**EPOV**

**Our lips were so close to touching, and I could hear her heart rate speed up....i smiled internally, proud of myself for once, to have that affect on her. My eyes were closed, but I knew hers were opened, what I was about to do was very unexpected, but I had wanted to do this ever since I layed eyes on her. And I also had to make her believe that she was the most beautiful creature ever seen.**

**I inched closer, longing for us to meet, when suddenly my bedroom door burst open. I abruptly opened my eyes to find Bella's eyes opened wide, her cheeks flooded bright red, and her lips still puckered from our almost kiss. I was going to kill whoever opened the door!**

**I turned to see Emmet, a huge grin on his face, pointing at us and yelling, "PDA! PDA! CARLSILE! COME QUICK!"**

**I turned to Bella to see she that she looked mortified. **

"**What is it Emmet?" Carslile walked in and gasped to find the situation in front of him. **

**Emmet jumped on top of Bella, nearly squishing her, and replied, "Bella, tell Dr. Carlisle where, Edward touched you. I promise he will be put in jail. You don't have to be scared." He started fake sobbing. **

**Inside i'm sure Bella was screaming, WTF?? just as I was.**

**Great. Emmet's big voice woke up everyone, or just warned them of what was going on, and in walked Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Reniee.**

**Rose saw Emmet on top of Bella and me not 2 inches from Bella. She looked at us, and wiggled her eyebrows.**

"**Threesome. Nice." She said it like it so nonchalontly than everyone burst out laughing, except me and Bella.**

"**I repeat my question, What is going on?" Carlisle asked when he caught his breath.**

"**I walked into Eddie's room here, to find Ed ready to kiss Bellsy! BUT by the looks of it, Bells didn't seem right, so I being the good citizen that I am, came to the rescue. Now she didn't need to kiss Edward, leading to rape, leading to Bella putting a restraining order on Edward, meaning he would forbid any of us going to see Bella. Leading to Bella going into a deep depression, because she wouldn't be able to see her best friend, Emmet. So you see, I was looking out for everyones safety." He said safety very seriously and left the room.**

"**Well, um, that was...weird. Later everybody, Edward, NO RAPE!" Alice yelled, leaving my room, Jasper in tow.**

**Bella blushed feriosley. "Well, goodnight my children, be good please." Carlisle and Esme left the room.**

"**Whatever." Rosalie snapped and left.**

"**Um, see you Bells." Reneei left the room.**

"**What the fruity grapes, was THAT?!?" Bella asked me, giggling but still having the red tint on her cheeks.**

**'THAT was Emmet." We both burst out laughing, but mid, laugh, I realized what Emmet had said, "I was looking out for everyones safety."**

**Safety. Bella's safety. If I had kissed her, who knows if I would have been able to stop. What if I got out of control and bit her? What if? What if I killed Bella? Now I was truly thankful for Emmet.**

"**Edward? Edward? You there?"**

**I looked up and saw Bella waving her hand in front of my face.**

"**Oh sorry, what was that?"**

"**Nothing, you just spaced out for a 2nd."**

"**Oh, hehe, um best be getting to sleep." I decided awkwardly.**

"**Okay..um goodnight Edward." She said and turned the other direction blushing.**

"**Goodnight Bella."**

"**Beautiful Bella." I whispered.**

"**What was that?" She asked. I didn't think she heard me.**

"**Nothing."**

**With that I felt my eyes close on me and I drifted off to sleep. Wait? Why was I sleeping?**

**I sighed remembering Carlisle's words, "Our loved ones can make us to remarkable things."**

**Sorry, it was so short, BUT I jst felt like writing a bit, and this felt like a good ending point for the chappy! Review please! 3**


	19. Beautiful Morning

Okay, so I know that this is another story but just in case there are readers, that are reading both of my stories, here is a little update thing. For the story, Smart Ass, I will be updating continually, and finish the story to the best I can, BUT I am putting most of my writing to this story, just because it feels like a good time to continue with it. I will most likely be going back and forth but, bear with me please!

So, here I am saying the obvious! I do not own anything twilighty, except I did recently acquire 2 New Moon posters! One with all the vampires and all the wolf pack! They are movie posters so they are big, and perfect! Imagine going to bed with having, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, and Paul looking at you. Yeah I know what you're thinking...AWESOME! **So have any of you watched New Moon? I watched it twice! Feel free to include your thoughts of the movie in your review! It'd mean a lot, to know I am connecting with my readers! :)**

* * *

BPOV

I awoke to a bright light entering the room. I opened my eyes slowly, wondering why I was so cold If there was such a bright light. Usually the sun meant warm. Why wasn't it warm?!?

When I opened my eyes, I at first didn't know where I was, but the wall to my right reminded me that I was in Edward's room. Not too many rooms have a wall JUST dedicated to CD's, and another to just ONE large window.

I looked around searching for Edward on the couch in the corner, but I didn't see him, when I started to get up I was struggling. Why was I stuck to the bed? Then I realized where Edward was and why my pillow was hard and cold. Not a normal pillow.

I fell asleep on Edward.

That sentence by itself made me blush. I remembered last night's activites perfectly, and decided it wasn't too big a deal. Then I remembered I was Bella and he was Edward. It was a huge deal! I, could not let him wake up to me on top of him, my head in the crook of his neck, arm wrapped loosely around his torso, his hands wrapped tightly around my torso as well. I tried to wiggle free, out of his grasp without waking him, but it was no use. I settle for falling asleep again with him, but found it difficult. That happens when you are in the arms of Adonis himself.

"Mmm Bella." I looked up quickly, wondering if he was awake, and if he was going to be mad.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"My Bella." I looked at him puzzled, but his eyes were still closed and he shifted over a bit, pulling me closer. I knew he was still asleep. So? He was dreaming about me then? That would be good blackmail, I giggled to my self quietly. I layed my head against Edward's chest to hear his light rumbling snores coming from his chest. I didn't hear a heartbeat wildly enough though. Just as well, I l fell asleep again, with a smile on my face.

When I next woke up I knew Edward was awake. But I was afraid to open my eyes, fearing he might be angry In the position we were in. We were still wrapped around each other as far as I could tell, still able to hear his struggled breath from his chest, his cold arms around my back, mine glued to his chest, as if I were hugging his chest. Not that I minded. I could feel his sculpted muscles underneath my fingertips, each one rippling with every breath he took.

Finally I figured enough was enough and I opened my eyes. I was astonished to be facing upward, looking into Edward's green eyes.

"Good morning Love."Well, he surrtenly knew how to greet someone in the morning. I blushed.

"Hi." We stayed the same, quietly, still wrapped around each other.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Um. Yes."

"That's good. I found myself sleeping rather well, better then ever actually." He smiled, amusement in his eyes, but I didn't know what he was talking about. I let it drop.

"So...."

I looked at him astonished, he was never at a loss for words.

"Um, where is everyone at? I don't hear anything downstairs."

"Oh, well they all left, speaking of something about going shopping."

I groaned, "Thank god they went without me!"

"I was just thinking the same thing. It's nice to open your eyes to such a view. You look very cute when you are asleep." He mused, looking at me with care – filled eyes. I, of course blushed.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Well, did you know that you sleep talk?" I blushed, oh – no! What had I said..

"Well," he continued, "you do, and you were just whispering and whispering my name." He replied.

"Well," I added blushing, "did you know, that you, Mr. Cullen talk in your sleep as well?"

"I do!? What did I say?"

I cleared my throat, "You said, 'Mmmm Bella, My Bella.' and you pulled me really close. Just to let you know." He blushed, and just from seeing him blush, I blushed. This was disturbing.

"Well, how can I not whisper your name in my sleep, your an angel." He whispered moving closer to me. I leaned in a tad, my breathing hitched, his, warm soft breaths wavering over my mouth. He looked down at my lips, licking his lips, I looked down at his, beautiful differently colored lips. Right when he parted his lips a bit, the door swung opened. Edward released me, moving back as far as he could, not wanting a repeat of last night I am sure, or he just didn't want anyone to think HE wanted to KISS me. Which for me, I didn't blame him.

"Hey Eddie! Good morning Bella! Finally you two are up! I wanted to go shopping, but you were both asleep and looked so damn cute, tangled up in each other, so I didn't wake you, plus Edward hasn't been sleeping well lately. I was happy he finally fell asleep." She said with humor in her eyes. Was I missing some inside joke? He huffed, seeming frustrated.

"Sorry, Alice." We both said it at the same time.

"It's okay, BUT to make up for it we...meaning, you two, Jasper, me, Emmet, and Rose are going to the beach!"

I looked outisde, it WAS sunny, and I did need a tan, and Edward would be in only trunks....so why not?

"Sure Alice..but I don't have a swim suit."

"Then go naked." Edward suggested 'my smile' lighting his face. I blushed.

"Ha! I don't think so, Mr. Cullen." I like calling him that.

"Well, lucky for Bella, I bought her a swim suit, sorry Eddie."

"Don't call me that." He got up and stood to get his swim suit out. "I'll give you some privacy." he said before he walked out into the hallway.

"Okay, everyone is ready, downstairs, here is yours." She said throwing me a little blue bag.

I opened it up, and saw what she was making me wear. I blushed and looked at her wide – eyed.

"Alice I can't wear this! How, about just a once piece?" She looked at me incredulusly.

"Are you serious? Bella, you're 17! Live it up a little!"

Okay, I made my way into the bathroom. I slipped on the bathing suit. It was a pretty suit. It was a two piece, with white and black lepoard on it. Ocassionaly a few spots were blue. I put on the blue sandals she bought me as well.

I turned around to face the mirror and blushed, I'll admit I did look a little pretty, but that was it.

I came out to find the whole gang on Edward's bed, except Edward.

"Yowza Belly! You look HAWTT!" Emmet yelled. How many people use the word, yowza?

I blushed, and everyone nodded.

"You do look good Bella." Alice and Rose stated.

Just then Edward walked in the room, carrying a bowl of cereal. When he looked up, his eyes bugged out and he dropped his cereal bowl, but before it could hit the floor, Alice ran over to him and caught it in perfect timing.

"Wow." Was all he said. He stood there for a few minutes just looking at me, while I looked at the others self conciusley.

"Well, why Eddie boy, finishes goggling over Bella, why don't we head down to the jeep?"

I blushed again.

"Okay, Bella, here, just put on these shorts and this tank top over that. Let's go!"

I quickly put them on while everyone exited the room.

"Come on Edward." I told him as he stood there still.

"Oh – um right." He sent me a sheepish smile.

"You look great Ms. Swan."

I blushed and played along. "Thank you Mr. Cullen."

**Okay, so tell me what you think! Please review!! And don't forget to tell me your views on New Moon!! Thanks, -Robin 3 :p**


End file.
